Portal Between Worlds
by mysticalfairycat
Summary: Juvia and Magnus have each opened a portal in their own world. Natsu and Lucy get caught up in the magic and end up in Manhattan where they meet the New York Shadowhunters and all their friends. Lucy and Natsu have to get home, but how can they do that when they don't even know how they got there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

I love both of these series so much, so I decided to put them together! Hope everyone enjoys! The Mortal Instrument side of this story takes place after the last book!

I own nothing related to Fairy Tail and/or the Mortal Instruments!

Ch.1

"No, Juvia will save Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled.

"No, I will!" Lucy fought back.

"Why don't you get Wendy to do it?" Cana suggested, "After all, she does need the experience."

"Oh, no thank you!" Wendy quickly declined, "I really don't want to…uhm…I have plans!"

"No, Juvia will save Gray-sama! He is Juvia's beloved!" Juvia argued, "Love rival just wants to steal him from Juvia!"

"What?! No I don't! I just need the money!"

The guild watched the two girls argue back and forth. Gray slid further down in his seat. "Why me?" He groaned. Master Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail, had been going through recent job reviews, and realized that several of Fairy Tail's female members needed more experience in rescue missions. So he had taken it upon himself to choose a "mister in distress". After careful consideration, he had chosen Gray. And to get the girls interested, he had put up a training bonus of 30,000j. Lucy had been over the moon. Work had been slow lately, and she was running short on cash. Juvia had been ecstatic, because she could now prove her love and her and Gray would be married by sunset.

"Finally, Gray-sama will see how much Juvia loves him!" She cried.

"Yea right! I'll finally be able to pay rent _and_ eat!" Lucy jumped up and down.

"Hm, how about we make a competition of this," Makarov proposed, "We will create two teams. Juvia against Lucy. First to rescue the mister in distress will win the money and a date with Gray!"

"What?! Why Gramps, WHY!" Gray bashed his head against the table. Lucy wouldn't be so bad, but he knew Juvia would definitely win with a date on the line, and Gray just wasn't sure if he was ready to be forced into marriage just quite yet.

"A date with Juvia's beloved?! It's a dream come true! Oh darling!" She launched herself towards Gray, but was blocked by Lucy, "Get out of Juvia's way, love rival!"

"The competition will begin in three days! Prepare yourselves ladies! This will be done in a similar fashion to the S-Class Exams. You are both allowed to choose one partner to assist you." Makarov said.

"Natsu!" Lucy immediately called out to her pink haired friend. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Fire was sparking in his eyes.

"Levy-chan!" Juvia called out. Levy stared at the water mage in shock. Sure they got along okay, but they weren't particularly close. "Levy-chan, Juvia needs your assistance to beat love rival and win Gray-sama's love! Your magic is just what Juvia needs to win!" Levy sighed, she hadn't wanted to be dragged into this, but it turned out she was.

"C'mon Luce, we have to go train!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran out of the guild. Juvia grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her towards the library. They needed portal magic. She would get Lucy and Natsu out of the way, if it was the last thing she did. She must be the one to go on that date with Gray!

888

"Clary! Watch out!" Clary jumped back as the demon's acid melted the ground in front of her.

"What the hell, Jace! Can't you help me out!?" She screamed at her blonde boyfriend.

"Here! Don't say I never give you anything!" He yelled back, throwing his last seraph blade to her. She caught the blade by the handle and ran at the demon in front of her. She activated the blade and jumped as the demon launched another attack at her. She landed on its head and drove the blade home. Black ichor drenched her entire body as it sprayed from the wound she inflicted. Clary fell back wards as the demon began to twist and turn in upon itself.

Jace caught her before she hit ground. "Well done, Fray. I'd give you a 10, but the landing was a little off." He smiled at her.

"You know, Jace. When I ask you for extra training, it means don't take me out and bail on a fight half way through!" She angrily shoved her way out of his arms.

"You did just fine on your own. I would have jumped in before it hurt you. Besides, it was fun to watch you be the hero for once." He pulled her face towards him and wiped some of the ichor away, "You really need a shower." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, "We have to meet Alec and Isabelle at Magnus's place, so you'll just have to shower there."

"What? Jace, I'm disgusting! I'm going home first!" She was in no mood to see anyone after that "training" session. She was angry at Jace for a number of things at the moment and bailing in the middle of the fight with no warning really was the icing on the cake. She could feel the ichor burning her skin, and she definitely felt like she could use an entire pot of coffee and maybe 3 energy runes. "Besides, I'm meeting Simon." She pulled her hand away and walked the opposite direction towards home, "I'll see you tomorrow." Jace shook his head. As much as he loved her, she certainly had a short fuse lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Clary slammed the front door shut. Stupid Jace. He didn't make her mad often, but when he did, he did it very well. She kicked her boots off and stormed past the living room, not caring about the ichor she was getting on the floor.

"Clary!" She turned to see her mothers' shocked expression, "What happened to you? Why are you covered in ichor?" Jocelyn ran over to her daughter and began checking her over for injuries.

"Nothing mom, Jace and I just ran into a demon. We took care of it." _'Well, I took care of it.' _She brushed off her mother's worrying hands and drug her sore body upstairs to have a shower.

"Wow, Fray. Bad day?" Her best friend, Simon, asked when she opened the door to her room.

"You could say that." She mumbled, "Don't look! I have to get this stuff of me." Simon dutifully turned away and stared at her collection of manga on the top shelf.

"Just warn me if you develop any demon powers." He said, referring to one of her manga's.

"Ha-ha. Make fun of me all you want, but this is your future." She glared over her shoulder. She dumped her ichor soaked clothes in the laundry bin and grabbed her house coat. "I'm going to shower. Be right back."

Simon thought about what she had said. He had gained back most of his memories thanks to Magnus. He could remember Isabelle. How much Jace pissed him off, and Alec's quiet attitude. He remembered most of their adventures and even rising from the grave as a vampire. He had agreed to ascend as a shadowhunter. He was even looking forward to it. However, he was stilled scared. He was currently studying the shadowhunter codex. He hadn't been deemed strong enough to actually go out and fight yet, but he was okay with that. He wasn't sure how he would do without his vampire strength to fall back on. After he completed the codex, he was going to begin his demonology course and begin the physical aspect of training. Jace was going to be in charge of that. He cringed at the thought.

"Back." She was not in a good mood, but at least she was clean, "We have to go to Magnus and Alec's apartment." Simon looked at her questioningly, "No, I don't know why. Let's just go before they come here to find us." She grabbed her jacket, shoved her stele in her pocket and walked out the door. Simon followed close behind.

888

"Ugh, Natsu! How much more of this do we have to do?" Lucy moaned under the weight of the backpack she was hiking up a hill.

"C'mon Luce! This is fun!" He grinned. He was carrying a boulder on his back. He had no right to determine what fun was and what it wasn't. This was the second day of training, and Lucy was beat.

"Natsu, you keep training, I'm going to make lunch." She sighed and began walking back towards Natsu's home. Once she was there, she dumped the back pack on the floor and sorted through the contents of the cupboards. "Expired, gross, expired and gross, expired, expired…what is that?" She wrinkled her nose and slammed the doors shut. "That's it, I'm going shopping!" She grabbed her own, light bag, and left for the store.

"Bunny girl!" Lucy turned around and saw Gajeel running towards her.

"Gajeel, hi!" She greeted, "I'm just going to buy lunch us, want to join?"

Gajeel shook his head, "Listen up, Bunny girl. Juvia has gone nuts. She's tried forcing Levy to use ancient portal magic to get rid of you and Natsu so she can win this date thing with Gray."

Lucy stared in shock, "What do you mean? Portal magic is illegal!"

"I know that, dummy. Levy knows it to. She won't do it. Juvia somehow got Freid to pair up with her for this dumb plan. He's actually made a portal." Gajeel explained. "The problem with portal magic is that you have no idea where you're sending the person unless you have a second portal somewhere else. Juvia doesn't have that. She's planning to send you into a void. She's convinced you're trying to steal Gray."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Juvia was planning to make her disappear? And Natsu too apparently!

"You need to drop out of this thing if you know what's good for you."

"Drop out?! Hah! Not a chance metal face!" Natsu had appeared with his signature grin.

"What are you talkin' about Salamander?! Didn't you hear any of what I just told Bunny girl!"

"Nope, but it doesn't matter. We're going to win." Natsu grinned confidently.

Lucy felt encouraged and excited now, "Natsu is right! This whole exercise is to prove what we are capable of and give us experience. If Juvia wants to bring illegal magic into it, then bring it on!" She and Natsu high fived.

Gajeel stared at the two, "You idiots!" He yelled, "If Freid uses this portal, you might never come back!"

"Portal schmortal, I've been through worse." Natsu commented.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't try to warn ya." Gajeel said, "Listen, if you want my advice, drop out. Something isn't right with Juvia. I've known her for years, and never once have I seen her like this." Natsu and Lucy stared at his back in silence as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Freid, Juvia needs the portal to work!" Juvia screamed. Freid sighed with her impatience. He had mastered opening a portal, but he couldn't seem to master opening a second portal. This was tricky magic, and he was determined master it.

"Juvia, you must be calm and quiet to allow me to think. I will not hurt our comrades or aid in their death merely so you can have a date with Gray." He opened another book and began to study.

"Juvia is sorry for her impatience," the water mage said, looking away, "Juvia just loves her beloved Gray so much. Juvia cannot lose to Lucy. Juvia needs this chance to prove her love to Gray." A tear slid down her face. She wiped it away.

"I am sorry Juvia, but magic such as this requires a lot of patience and study. Without it, I could kill both Lucy and Natsu. I could never forgive myself if that were the case. And may I remind you, even though you have made a home for yourself here, you will not be forgiven as easily as you were before." He said, referring to when Juvia's old guild, Phantom Lord, had attacked Fairy Tail and kidnapped Lucy.

"Juvia remembers how hard it was to find her place here," she remarked, "but still, Gray-Sama will be Juvia's tomorrow!"

Freid sighed again. Juvia was getting really annoying. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew of her crush on Gray, but lately, she seemed to be going crazy. She was willing to go as far as killing, just to remove Lucy and Natsu from the challenge.

888

"Lucy! C'mon! You can do better than that!" Natsu yelled, jumping over Taurus's head. Lucy grinned. He was right where she needed him!

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" She summoned Leo so fast, Natsu hadn't even touched ground before Leo punched him, sending him flying a good 10 feet back.

"Hey, Lucy," He smiled and fixed his cuff, "How have you been gorgeous? You haven't summoned me in awhile." Sunlight glinted off of his glasses.

"Sorry Loke. Work has been really slow lately." Lucy apologized, "But we do have a challenge coming up! Master is paying the winner 30,000j. Juvia and I are the only contestants. We have to save Gray from something." She explained.

Loke looked at her, then punched Natsu again, who had tried to sneak up from behind, "Why do you have to save Gray?" He asked, then proceeded to punch Natsu away again.

"What the hell, Loke?!" Natsu screamed.

"It's a training exercise. Master thinks Juvia and I need more experience. I'm not sure what the challenge will involve, but he said it would be similar to an S-Class exam."

"Ah, I see. And you're against Juvia? Who's her partner?"

"Well, Gajeel told us it was Freid, but I'm not too sure." Lucy said. Her and Loke chatted for a few more minutes before Loke disappeared back to the spirit world.

"What a jerk!" Natsu complained, rubbing his jaw. Loke didn't have to punch him so hard. The fight was over! Although he couldn't help but feel a little impressed at Lucy's quick summoning.

"Get over it, Natsu. It's not his fault you were bested by a better mage!" She bragged. Natsu wasn't often caught off guard. She had bragging rights, and boy, was she going to use them!

"Yea, whatever Luce. Don't get used to it." He grumbled, "Tomorrow the challenge starts. Let's meet at your apartment and go to the guild together, ok?" He tried to smile through the pain in his jaw. He made a mental note to make a quick visit to Wendy before the day was done."

"We both know you'll sneak in at some point tonight anyway, why don't you just come over now." Lucy invited. Happy was currently MIA. He had been for about a week. Charles had started being nice to him, so he had been with her and Wendy almost every day.

"Yea! I'll meet you there later though, I want to see Wendy before tomorrow!" They waved their good byes and separated.

888

"So Magnus," Jace said, "I don't get it. What's this portal to do? You said it's not like the ones we have at the institutes or in Alicante."

Magnus rubbed a hand through his spiked hair in frustration, "That's exactly it! Every portal spell opens up two portals. One here and one wherever I send you. This portal only opens one door, which leads into a black void." Alec rubbed his back, trying to be supportive.

"You know, I don't understand why all of us need to be here." Isabelle flicked her hair over her shoulder. "It's not like we've never seen you open a portal before."

"Well, we do everything else together so why not this?" Magnus snapped. He stood up from the table and knocked the book closed. "I'm going to get coffee." He opened the door to his apartment to see Clary and Simon. Clary's hand was raised as though poised to knock.

"I didn't know warlocks could mind read." Simon commented, "I'm impressed!"

"I didn't read your mind," Magnus was getting snappy, "It's called an unfortunate coincidence. All I want is coffee, and everyone has to show up!"

"We brought coffee already. And donuts." Clary held up the tray with steaming cups.

"Fine, fine. Come in." Magnus stepped back from his doorway allowing the two to enter.

"Simon!" Isabelle jumped up and ran to her boyfriend. No one could really understand it, least of all Simon, but he wasn't complaining as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, mimicking Isabelle's reaction to Simon.

Clary held a hand up. "Don't even think about it Herondale. I'm still mad at you."

"Ouch, the last name. What'd you do?" Alec said, flopping on to the couch.

"Why must everyone assume I did something?" Jace demanded, "Why can't Clary just be mad and unreasonable for no reason?" this earned him another glare from Clary.

"Because Clary is awesome and you're annoying." Simon said, sticking up for his friend. Jace rolled his eyes, and went to sit next to Clary. Upon seeing him, she stretched out right across the rest of the couch blocking him from sitting.

"Seats taken." She smiled, "So what's going on?" She asked the group, "What are we all here for?"

Alec spoke up first, "Magnus found a spell in the White Book. It's a portal spell into other worlds. We thought if we could make it work, we'd have a chance at getting into some of the demon worlds and cutting their access off to our world for good."

Clary nodded. It made sense, "So then why are all of us needed?"

"I asked that same question." Isabelle muttered. Simon grinned and played with the tips of her hair.

"Because apparently we need to be involved in everyone elses life." Magnus grumbled for the second time that day, "I'm having trouble with the spell, I need you all to leave. Except you, sweet pea." Alec turned bright red and sat back down.

"Sweet pea?!" Jace choked back a laugh.

"Shut up, monkey." Alec countered. Jace turned red and Clary had to giggle a bit. She stood up and bounded towards the door.

"Alright, see you all tomorrow then!" She waved. Jace watched her walk out. He had done way worse things in the past. He had kidnapped her, beaten her, and almost killed her. Granted, he was under the possession of Lilith and then Sebastian. But still!

"Clary!" He yelled chasing after her, "Clary!" She was on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to cross the street, "Clary, wait up!" He called again. The signal turned, giving her permission to walk. When she didn't, Jace took it as a good sign.

"I thought you liked it when I was by myself." She glared. He felt a stab in his chest.

"Clary, I thought you wanted to train! I just wanted to see how you did on your own." He wasn't sure how, but Clary managed to deepen the glare.

"Bailing out when I needed you is the least of your problems." She stood up on her tip toes. She wasn't by any means threatening, but when she tried to look him in the eyes like that, Jace knew he was in trouble.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say." He hung his head, "What can I do to make this better?'

"For a start, you can think about what day this is!" His head snapped up.

"By the angel! Clary, I am so sorry!" How could he have been so stupid. He had forgotten to take Clary to the Clave meeting at the institute. "I promise, I'll take you to the next one!"

"Thank you, Jace. I …Wait…what?" She looked at him confused.

"Aren't you upset over the clave meeting?" He asked, equally confused.

She looked down, anger and frustration written all over her body, "Jace Herdonale! Pull your head out of your shadowhunter ass for five minutes will you!?" She looked up. Tears threatened to fall. "I'm going home! Don't you dare follow me!" And she turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The day was here. Lucy fiddled with her keys at the kitchen table while Natsu wolfed down the breakfast she had made. She couldn't help thinking about Gajeel's warning. Why was Juvia going nuts? She was already crazy, but to bring illegal magic into it? It made her nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Lucy! We're going to win!" Natsu's ability to be confident at all times made her smile.

"You're right! Let's go and show them who the best team is!" Lucy smiled and grabbed a piece of toast. She couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

888

"Juvia, we will be unable to portal them away. The portal leads to blackness. It won't open a door anywhere." Freid broke the news to Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't care! Freid will open the portal! Juvia will have her date with Gray-Sama!" Juvia looked extremely unstable. "Juvia will do the spell herself if she must!"

888

"Alec. Alec! Alec, wake up!" Magnus shook his sleeping boyfriend awake, "Alec, get up! I've figured It out! I've figured the spell out!" Alec slowly opened his eyes to Magnus's smiling face.

"Wake up! We're going to try it this afternoon! I need you to buy candles!" Magnus searched through his drawers, pulling out every piece of charcoal he could find.

Alec sighed and pulled a sweater over his head. This was the problem with dating a warlock. They went through a lot of candles. Alec was pretty sure he should buy shares in candle making and make it all back.

888

It was a few hours later and Lucy and Natsu were at the guild. There was excitement in the air. Gray had been taken to a secret location earlier that morning, so he was the only one missing out on the pre-challenge fun.

"SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled from the upper level, "Today, we begin the Mister In Distress Challenge! Competitors, step forward!" Lucy and Natsu stepped forward, as did Juvia and Freid and Cana and Bickslow.

"What?" She said, "I can finally pay off part of my bar tab with the money!" Cana defended her choice to join.

"Oh, great." Lucy muttered.

"Throughout this challenge, you will fight one of three S-Class Mages. Mira Jane! Erza Scarlett! And Laxus Dreyer!" Makarov shouted above the noise of the cheering. He pointed to each S-Class mage in turn. "You will also face magic in ways you have never experienced before! Take one wrong step and you'll be teleported right back to the guild!" The three teams nodded, "The rules for this challenge are as follows! You will fight each other if you meet during the challenge. You are to stay focused on the goal at hand and not get side tracked. This challenge is for experience. Any attempt to seriously injure or cause fatality will result in disqualification! Now, get ready teams! And go!" Makarov raised his hand in a backwards L. A sign of support among the Fairy Tail guild.

The teams took off. Juvia and Freid had followed Lucy and Natsu. They made it to city square before Natsu realized they were being followed.

"So, you're ready to get taken out this early in the game?" He smirked. Lucy took a stance beside him.

"Let's do this!"

888

"Okay, Magnus. I got all the candles, where do you need them?" Alec asked, dumping several shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"Set them up to outline this pentagram." Magnus wiped his brow. If he timed this just right, then they should open a portal.

888

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled, throwing blades of water in Lucy's direction.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"LOKE! TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"PAIN!" This was a fight to behold. Between Juvia and Lucy, it was indeed quite the cat fight. This was personal. Between Natsu and Freid, It was a fight of muscle against intelligence.

"Argh!" Lucy had summoned a second spirit, Virgo, and Juvia had been trapped in a hole.

"Ha! GOTCHA! NATSU, LET'S GO!" Lucy waved. They took off down the street.

Juvia pulled herself from the hole. She held her hand out, and the water around formed the shape of a pentagram.

"Juvia, what are you doing?!" Freid saw the look in her eyes, "You can't Juvia!"

"Juvia will have her Gray-Sama!" She yelled arranging the water among the fires caused by Natsu.

She began chanting the ancient spell that would open the portal.

888

Magnus stood up and grabbed the book of the white. He opened it to the correct page and began chanting. The portals in both worlds began glow bright white.

888

"JUVIA! This is madness! You must stop!" Freid tried to reason with her, but she was only focused on Gray. Her dear, beloved Gray. Natsu and Lucy had sensed the magic behind them, and had returned to make sure their comrades were okay. They weren't sure if Cana was still able to use Fairy Glitter, but they needed to make sure Juvia and Freid wouldn't be in the way of it if Cana was the one causing all this power.

"NATSU! LUCY! RUN!" Freid called out. Juvia looked wild. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm to pull her back, but missed. Lucy had run straight into the center of the pentagram. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Good-bye, love rival!" Juvia laughed as the ground opened beneath Lucy's feet. Natsu ran as fast as he could, and barely managed to catch her hand. The portal was sucking them both in. It wasn't long before Natsu's strength gave out and they fell.

888

The portal shone brightly in Magnus's living room as he chanted. He could see a land inside of it. A blue haired girl with a wild look. A blonde hair girl and a pink haired boy falling. And then the portal closed without a trace. If not for the receipt for candles in Alec's pocket, you wouldn't have even know it was there.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Alec hesitantly asked with a sideways glance at Magnus.

Magnus slammed the book shut and shook his head, "No. We opened the portal which is great, but why it disappeared, I don't know."

Alec gave Magnus a reassuring hug, "It's okay. I'll buy as many candles as we need to get it right." He promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Lucy and Natsu looked around. One minute they were in Juvia's spell, falling and spiraling out of control in a black void. Next, they were standing on a sidewalk surrounded by people, buildings and lot's of traffic. "Natsu, where are we?" Lucy stared at the huge buildings.

"It stinks here! I can't smell anything!" Natsu plugged his nose.

"CLARY!" They turned around and stared at the alley way behind them. That voice had sounded like it was in trouble. Without a second thought, they ran into the alleyway. There was a corner which led them further behind the buildings. "CLARY, JUMP!" They looked up to see a girl with bright red hair dressed in all black jump out of a second story window and land neatly beside a boy with blonde hair.

"Give me your stele!" The girl grabbed a long thin instrument from the boys belt. She held it against a wall and began to carve symbols into it. Natsu looked up at the window. A large, slimy, slithering snake was making its way down the wall. Lucy screamed, which caught the attention of the two kids in black.

"What are you waiting for!?" The blonde boy screamed, "MOVE!" The snake had dropped down. It reared up and pulled arms out from its sticky sides.

The snake made its way towards Lucy, "Ohhh to eat the flesh of this mortal….!" It moaned in a sickly raspy voice.

"MOVE!" The boy yelled again. He was running full speed towards Lucy and the monster.

"I OPEN THEE! GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!" the two kids in black stopped, dumbfounded by the newest addition to the group, "Scorpio! Dry this thing out!" Scorpio sandblasted the snake. He disappeared and was replaced by Aquarius.

"What's the deal with summoning my boyfriend in the middle of our date!?" She snarled.

"Aquarius, I really don't have time for this!" Lucy argued, pointing towards the sand covered, sticky snake.

"Heh, my turn, Luce! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The fire came billowing out of Natsu's mouth. The demon screamed. It began folding in on itself until it finally vanished. He laughed, "That was easy. C'mon Lucy!...Oh hi, Aquarius!" Natsu gulped and backed off. After a minute more of Aquarius yelling at Lucy, she too disappeared.

"Thanks for your help." They looked up. The red haired girl was holding out her hand to shake.

"Oh, it was no trouble." Lucy shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way. Who are you?"

"My name is Clary. I've never seen warlocks like you before! That magic was amazing!" Clary said.

The blonde one stepped in, "That's because they're not warlocks."

"Yea, we're mages of Fairy Tail!" Natsu put in.

"I have no idea what a Fairy Tale is. What I want to know is, who you are and why you're here."

"Jace, be nice! I'm still pissed off at you, and being mean to them won't help your case." Clary glared.

Natsu and Lucy looked at the two in front of them. They had never heard of Fairy Tail? Where were they?

"Uhm, excuse me," Lucy asked, "Where exactly are we?" At this, Jace and Clary stopped their bickering and looked at them.

"What do you mean, where are you? You're in Manhattan." Jace said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is this Earthland?" Natsu asked. Clary and Jace looked confused.

"This is Earth…and I guess, yes we are on land technically making it earth land." Jace spoke slowly.

"Where did you come from?" Clary asked. Lucy recounted the challenge extended by the master of Fairy Tail and the warning from Gajeel to stay away and let Juvia win.

"Jace, you don't think Magnus's portal brought them here, do you?" Jace shook his head. "With our luck, that's exactly what happened." He pointed at Lucy and Natsu, "Follow us, warlocks."

"I thought you said they weren't warlocks." Clary pointed out.

"They're not children of Lilith. That's for sure. But since they can use magic like that, they're basically warlocks."

888

"Juvia, what have you done?" Freid watched Natsu and Lucy disappear.

"Gray…Gray-sama, will be Juvia's now." She breathed out. Her magic power was depleted.

"FREID! JUVIA!" The turned to see Makarov, followed by the rest of the guild, running towards them.

"Master, I…" Freid stared at the group, unable to form words.

"Juvia has won the challenge." Juvia declared, pulling herself up.

"Damn the challenge! What have you done to Natsu and Lucy?! Where are they!?" Makarov angrily shouted.

"Master, I can explain." Freid stepped forward, "However, I would prefer it in the privacy of your office."

Makarov nodded. "Erza, confine Juvia and her magic. Watch her carefully."

"JUVIA WILL HAVE HER DATE WITH GRAY!" Juvia screamed as Erza bound her wrists in magic blocking cuffs.

888

Juvia had been locked in a cell in the basement of the guild and was being guarded by Erza. They were waiting on a psychologist from the Magic Council to assess her condition. She had been crying and screaming for the past hour. Even Gray's appearance had done little to calm her. She had screamed through the bars that she had failed to save him and now he would never love her. Gray had backed away from the cell, fear gripped his heart for the poor girl. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Master, I am so sorry." Freid hung his head, "I take full responsibility for what happened to Lucy and Natsu. I will accept any punishment you set me."

Makarov looked out the window, "What I fail to understand is why you would even try to learn portal magic to use in a simple challenge like this."

"I have always held a fascination with the dark magic of our world. Is it really dark? Or has it just been used in dark ways. When Juvia asked me for help in making a portal, I saw it as my chance to learn something valuable. Imagine, being able to send a person away from harm safely. Or sending a criminal directly to the Magic Council Prison. I saw Lucy and Natsu as the guinea pigs to test this theory. The spell I have been trying to learn should have opened two portals. One where they would have been standing, and another probably back by Natsu's home. However, no matter what I tried, I could not open that second portal. Juvia must have sent them into the void between worlds."

"Freid, we all know Juvia is in love with Gray. What can you tell me about her actions regarding Lucy in this matter?" Makarov asked. He was deeply concerned for Juvia. Gajeel hadn't been able to shed any light on this as she had never been this way at Phantom Lord.

"She was insistent in getting rid of Lucy. If I had known the extremes she was willing to go to, I would never have agreed to learn this spell." Freid brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"After losing Natsu and Lucy, and now Juvia, we can't lose another member of our guild. Freid, you are suspended from taking any jobs. You will be at the guild researching how to bring Lucy and Natsu back. Until you can do it, you are not allowed to work."

"Yes, Master Makarov. I will do my best." Freid bowed and exited the office.

888

Juvia sat in her cell, rocking back and forth. The creatures were back again.

"_You have failed Juvia. You have failed to kill Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_And because of that, Gray will never love you. His heart will still yearn for Lucy as long as she breathes!"_

"_How could anybody ever love a rain woman? Your grandmother died alone. And your mother died alone. You to, will die alone Juvia. As long as Lucy Heartfilia is around, you will always be alone!"_

"No, NO!" She cried, "Leave Juvia alone!" tears ran down her face, "Juvia sent Lucy away! Gray will love Juvia!" She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Clary walked behind Jace with Lucy and Natsu, "So, everyone in your world can use magic?" She asked, "Just like you two can?" Lucy nodded.

"Yea. I mean, everyone has their own type of magic they like to use and specialize in and a small amount choose not to use it at all. There's a few people that use different kinds of magic, but most of us only use one. Like Natsu only uses dragon slaying magic, and I can only use my keys to summon spirits." She explained. Natsu nodded next to her, "But you and Jace, you can use magic to." Lucy observed.

Clary shook her head, "Don't let Jace hear you say that. We're called shadowhunters. We use 'magic tools' given to us by the angels to fight demons." Clary nodded towards Jace, "He and I have different abilities that others don't, but I wouldn't call it magic. Magnus, he's the one who brought you here. He's a warlock. He can use magic. That's who we're going to find right now."

"I just got a text. Magnus and Alec went to the institute." Jace said over his shoulder. He didn't like Clary hanging back like that. She had given him the silent treatment and it took everything he had to get her to come out on this call today. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Then just as he's making progress, these two weirdo's show up and save the day with their weird magic.

"The institute? I wonder what they went there for." Clary wondered out loud.

"The clave probably noticed Magnus's portal and wanted to speak to him about it." Jace responded.

"Oh yes, the clave." Clary rolled her eyes. Lately, everything had been about shadow hunting or the clave or both. Jace was really getting on her nerves, and forgetting their anniversary AND her birthday (Coincidentally on the same day.) really hadn't done anything to put him in her good books.

"What's the institute?" Natsu asked. He wrinkled his nose again, trying to place one scent, but this place was so busy and crowded it was nearly impossible. He prayed to whichever God there was here that Lucy wouldn't get kidnapped or in trouble. He'd never be able to find her.

"It's shadow hunter home base." Jace responded, "It's where we live, study, train, store weapons, and hold meetings with the clave. It's also like a safe house for shadow hunters traveling."

"So, sort of like our guild back home." Natsu was so busy trying to smell and talk, he almost walked in front of an oncoming taxi. The loud, obnoxious honk alerted him and Jace pulled him back by his jacket.

"Try not to die, warlock." He muttered.

"What the hell is with this place?! Why are there so many magic mobiles?!" Natsu yelled to no one in particular.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand. She was nervous. She had never been in a place like this, and Natsu clearly fit in as well she would. Natsu looked down at their hands, and gave hers a grateful squeeze. A slight blush rose up on Lucy's cheeks.

"Okay, we're here. Warlocks aren't usually allowed in the institute unless they are summoned by the head of the institute or the clave. Try not to destroy anything." Jace opened the doors to the large church and tried to ignore Clary's glare.

"MAYRISE!" He called, "ALEC! MAGNUS!" Nothing. "Damn it! Brother Zachariah just had to steal Church." He said bitterly. They wandered through the institute in silence for few minute until they made their way up to the library. "Alec! Try answering your stupid phone!" He took out his frustration on Alec.

Alec looked up. Natsu instantly didn't like him. He looked too much like Gray. "Hi to you to." He greeted.

"Jace, what brings you in here? Who are these?" Mayrise stood up from behind the desk to greet the new additions.

"I'm here because of Magnus' portal." Jace threw himself into a chair.

"Portal? What portal?" Mayrise immediately got tense, "Magnus, dating my son or not, if you've opened a portal without consent from the clave…!"

"Mom! That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Alec cut in, "Magnus found a spell for a portal into other worlds. We thought we could use it to get into demon realms and cut off their access for good." Mayrise looked at her son with a shielded curiosity.

"The portal failed to work though, so I have no idea what Jace is blathering on about." Magnus finished.

Jace shot him a glare, "The portal did work, Warlock." He spat, "Where do you think these two came from?" He grumpily pointed at Lucy and Natsu.

Magnus stared at them, "They came from the portal? Impossible. The portal closed. If they had come from my portal, they would have ended up in my living room." He fixed his headband.

"Listen, warlock…" Jace got up, he wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone or anything right now. Anger bubbled at the surface.

"Jace!" He turned and shrank back a bit at Clary's look, "Can I talk to you? _Privately."_ He nodded and followed her out the door.

"Ah, now that's better. I always find it better to get rid of the angry one before starting in a long story. Now, tell me how you got here." Magnus turned back to Lucy and Natsu and Alec and Mayrise bit back smiles.

888

"_What _is your problem!?" Clary demanded once they were safely out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Why don't you tell me? I certainly don't know!" Jace stubbornly threw himself against the nearest wall and stared at Clary.

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty and take it out on everyone else!" Clary shouted, throwing her small arms all around.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me what _your _problem is!" They had never had an actual fight before. They had bickered, but they had never yelled like this at each other.

"If you havn't figured it out, then that's your problem, Jace Herondale!" Angry tears were beginning to shine in her eyes.

"Don't start crying!" He turned away and kicked the wall, "You're a shadowhunter, deal with your problems instead of crying like…" He trailed off,

"Like a _mundane._ Go on, Jace. Say it. Say I'm a mundane." She challenged him, "Say it!" He was silent. He cursed himself for using the word. He knew it bothered her, but lately, everything seemed to and he was so angry and confused it almost felt good to make her hurt like this.

"You're acting like a mundane." He finally said, "Now, stop it."

"No." He looked at Clary. "I won't stop it. I may have shadowhunter blood, Jace Herondale, but I'm also human. And if you'd pull your head out of your shadowhunter ways and your shadowhunter arrogance for five minutes, you'd see that!" Now the tears started to fall. Clary brushed them away, "You even forgot my birthday _and _our anniversary because you were so busy with being a shadowhunter. Clave this and meeting that, training, fighting….the only reason I asked for extra training was because that's the only way I could spend time with you!"

Jace stared at her horrified, "_I did what?!" _He moved towards her, "Clary, I am so sorry."

She pushed his arm away, "Don't be. It was stupid to think you'd remember any occasion that isn't a shadowhunter holiday."

"Clary, please! Don't go." He asked as she turned to walk away, "I know I've been…well… a jerk lately… And there's no excuse for it. Please, Clary, let's talk this out." His eyes were begging her to stay.

"I would, Jace, but lately, I'm not sure if I'm shadowhunter enough for you." She looked away,

"Clary, what are you saying?" He panicked.

"I..I…Jace don't look at me like that!" Her heart hurt and she wanted to cry. Something was different with Jace lately. He was very high on himself. Very old school shadowhunter. And she didn't like it. He wasn't the boy that she fell in love with.

"Clary, even though I've been a huge jerk and I don't deserve you, I can't lose you. I love you." She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Tears streamed down her face soaking his shirt.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I… I need time to think." She said quietly. Jace pulled her in tighter.

"Please Clary, let me try to make it up to you."

888

"Juvia, my name is Malakai. I am from the Magic Council. I just want to ask you some questions." Juvia eyed the man between the bars of the cell.

"Juvia will only talk to Gray-Sama." She was soft spoken. She looked calm and collected, and not at all like the girl who sent Lucy and Natsu through a portal.

Malakai nodded his acknowledgement to her request, "Juvia, we will allow you to see Gray if you agree to speak with us." Juvia shook her head,

"Juvia will only speak to Gray." She insisted quietly, "Only Gray. Please let Juvia see him."

"Juvia, the Magic Council is willing to work with you, to help you. We just need you to speak with us." Juvia shook her head.

"Please leave. Juvia will only speak to Gray." And with that, she turned around and faced the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Fascinating!" Magnus eyed Natsu and Lucy, "So after all that, the portal worked! And you, you say you can use magic?" Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Everyone in Earthland has the ability to use magic." Lucy said, again.

"Fascinating!" Magnus' cat eyes were glowing, "Yet, you have no marks of being a child of Lilith!" He observed, staring at the pair before him.

"Jace said the same thing earlier. That we're not children of Lilith. Who is Lilith?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, yes. There are several races in this world. Human, shadowhunters also called Nephilim, and downworlders. Vampires and Werewolves are humans infected with demonic diseases. Faeries are the off spring of demons and angels, and warlocks are the offspring of human and demon, beginning with Lilith, the mother of Warlocks." Magnus explained, "Warlocks all have a mark. Some more obvious than others. Yet, you don't. Your magic feels different to me."

"We're back." Clary and Jace entered the room, looking tired, but no longer angry at each other.

"Lover's spat? How was it?" Magnus asked.

"Oh the usual. Kiss and make up." Jace shrugged and smiled at Clary. She didn't smile back, but she didn't glare either which was an improvement. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Magnus was telling us about Warlocks." Lucy said, pulling herself up from the chair she was in. Natsu followed, "I'm sorry, but I'm getting really tired," she apologized, "Is there a chance there's a hotel nearby?" Alec looked out the window. It was indeed pitch black out.

"You guys are welcome to stay with me and Magnus." He invited.

Magnus nodded in agreement, "One of our spare rooms is under repair, so you'll just have to share a bed I'm afraid." Alec looked at him like he was crazy.

"Magnus, what about…"

"The pull out couch? Not nearly as comfortable!" Magnus cut him off, "They're adorable together! It's clear we have to get them together!" He whispered to Alec. Natsus nose may have been overloaded, but his hearing was still sharp. He turned bright red.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Lucy put a hand up to his forehead. He looked away and muttered something about bed time.

888

Magnus stood up and snapped his fingers. The room around them began to spin and then they were in his apartment.

"I haven't seen you use that spell before." Alec noted as he watched Natsu peel himself from the floor.

"I'll take a train over that any day." He groaned.

"Some days I'm just too tired to walk." Magnus grinned, "Bedroom this way, bathroom that way!"

888

Lucy and Natsu walked into the guest room. The bed was about the same size as Lucy's bed at home, so they knew it would fit them both. Magnus brought in two pairs of pajamas and a basket of toiletries.

"Here you are!" He cheerfully stated, "Tooth brush, soap, hair brush…" He spoke the name of each item as he pulled it out. "If you need anything, let me know!" He grinned and exited the room. The door slammed shut behind him in a swirl of blue sparks. Natsu could hear Alec ask him why he was being so hospitable.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy turned her eyes on him. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"Lucy, I don't like change. I've never handled it well. There's too much changing." He sat down on the bed and held his head, "I can't work out any scents here, there's too much noise, those shadowhunter people seem like real jerks, and now Magnus wants to play match maker with us, and it's just too much!" Lucy looked at him, slightly embarrassed.

"Magnus wants to do what with us!?" She laughed it off, "Maybe he should meet Mira." She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remember what I said before, Natsu? Things are always more fun when we're together." He looked up at her, "Juvia may have sent us here, but maybe Magnus can send us back. At least we'll always have this adventure together." Natsus' heart was racing, he felt tingles in his tummy. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly and protect her for all he was worth. He turned away and grabbed a set of pajamas.

"You're right." He smiled, "Thank you Lucy."

888

"So, Jace." Clary raised her head from his arm, "How do you plan to make up being a jerk to me?" She asked.

Jace smirked, "I thought I just did." He raised himself on to his side and looked at Clary. He could never get over quite how beautiful she was.

"Make-up sex doesn't count." She traced the little star shaped mark on his shoulder.

"Aw c'mon." He smiled. He looked at her thoughtfully, "Clary, why didn't you say anything before? That I was acting like such a jerk?" Clary looked up again. Even laying down he was taller than her.

"I was afraid," She admitted. He stared at her, waiting for more of an explanation, "Last time you acted weird, you were possessed. I was afraid maybe something was happening again." She rolled onto her stomach and searched the ground for her shirt.

"I can get caught up in clave activities." He admitted, "And I know I can get caught up in fights and weapons." He pulled her back to him, "I can guarantee that there is no possession happening this time. I'm just a victim of celebrity ego." He felt her laugh softly against him,

"You? Celebrity ego? No…" She grinned.

"Clary," Jace said with sudden seriousness, "If I ever act like that again, please let me know. I don't even know why I started acting like that. Like an old school shadowhunter."

"I think," Clary started, "That you just got so full of yourself and your celebrity status in the shadowhunter world, you just assumed you're better than everyone else."

Jace nodded, "I think you're right. But what else was going to happen when I get fanmail and requests from the clave every day?"

"Fanmail? Jace, one letter hardly counts as fanmail." Jace pulled her up to face him,

"It was enough to get me acting like a class A jerk." He admitted, "And you, you put up with it. Like the amazing, perfect girlfriend you are. I love you Clary." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you to." She kissed his lips, "Now, I really have to go before my mom comes looking for me! I'll be back here tomorrow with Simon. I'll see you then." She quickly pulled on her clothing and tried to tame her wild hair. She pressed another kiss to Jace's forehead and left for home.

Simon. Jace really had to talk to that guy.

888

"Lucy, Lucy wake up." Natsu shook the sleeping girl awake, "Lucy, please wake up." Lucy rolled over and looked at him. Her eyes were bleary with sleep.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She mumbled. He shook his head.

"I can't sleep." He admitted, "It's too weird here. The shadows are giving me the creeps." The city lights shining through the window did cast creepy looking shadows. Ones that looked like they would reach up and snatch you by the foot if you weren't careful.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up, "I have an idea Natsu." She said. "Light your fist on fire." Natsu nodded and summoned his fire in his hands. The room lit up in a warm glow. "Now, look! It's a puppy!" she was making shadow puppets with his fire! Natsu felt a smile pull at his lips.

"Lucy, hold your hands out!" His eyes shone in excitement. Lucy cupped her hands and Natsu placed a small ball of fire in the center.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" She eyed the fire nervously. She relaxed when she felt the warmth seep through her hands and fill her body in the icy room.

"It's my turn to make puppets!" He declared, "Oh and that won't hurt you. It's something I've been working on. Sharing my fire with others." He turned back to the wall, "A dinosaur!" He grinned.

"You can share your magic with others?" Lucy asked in surprise. The ball of fire was dancing in her hands. It was pretty amazing.

"Huh? Yea. Igneel taught me, but I never really figured it out 'til now…A bunny!" Lucy knew she wouldn't be getting an explanation out of him any time soon. Soon, sleep was pulling at Lucy, forcing her eyes to close. Natsu looked over at Lucy and brushed her hair away from her face. He closed his hands around the fire and put it out and pulled the blankets around them both. He knew she was right. As long as they were together, this adventure was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSU IS MISSING?!" A blue cat cried hysterically in Mira's arms. She tried to calm him as Makarov explained what had happened.

"Freid is working as hard as he can to find a way to bring them back. Juvia is under strict isolation with the Magic Council. We are doing everything we can to bring him and Lucy back." Makarov patiently explained.

"LUCY IS MISSING TO!?" He cried harder. He had just gotten back from a job with Wendy and Charles, and had wanted to show Natsu his new fish and find out if he had made any progress with Lucy while he was gone. He had been devastated, to say the least, when he found out Natsu had disappeared.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Makarov waved Wendy over, "Wendy, I need you to cast a calming spell on Happy. I'm afraid he'll make himself sick." Wendy nodded and held her hands out. Minutes later, Happy's cries had dropped to sniffles.

"Happy, you're more than welcome to stay with me and Charles until they get back." She invited. Charles nodded from behind her. "And we'll do everything we can to help bring them back! Freid must need rest! We can help him study!" Wendy smiled. Happy nodded and allowed himself to be carried toward the library.

"Hi Freid!" Wendy called. Freid shot straight up in a panic. He had been studying for hours. His back ached and his stomach grumbled.

"Wendy, hello." He greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Master told us what you were doing, we wanted to know if we could help!" Freid's look fell onto the upset blue exceed in Wendy's arms. He couldn't say no, but he needed absolute silence to study.

"Wendy, I appreciate the offer. However, at this stage I require absolute silence." He said. Wendy nodded and he turned back to the book, "If you wish to help, I would ask that you speak to Juvia. See if she knows where she has sent Natsu and Lucy."

"Of course! We'll talk to her!" Wendy's optimism never failed to impress to him, "Before I go though…" She held up her hands. Freid felt his whole body rejuvenate. He felt as though he had slept a full night and awoke with amazing levels of magic power. He looked up in surprise at Wendy. She smiled and waved goodbye.

"Thank you, Wendy." He said as she ran out the library door.

888

Magnus and Alec were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking in low voices about the couple asleep in their spare room.

"I don't get why you all of a sudden want to play match maker," Alec complained lightly, "I've never seen you take much of an interest in other people like that."

"Alec, you know better than anybody what I go through on a daily basis as a High Warlock." Magnus pointed towards his desk in the corner. It was covered in papers, books, spells, translations and more.

"I still don't see what this has to do with them." Alec poured more coffee.

"It's like a vacation for my mind. Something fun to do while I take a break from translations and spells." Magnus explained. It was at that moment they heard a "PERVERT!" Followed by a loud bang.

"Something tells me you won't be needing to play match maker." Alec commented.

Magnus grinned, "Oh no, sweet pea. This just makes it more challenging!"

Natsu walked into the kitchen rubbing his pink head. He looked at Alec, "First I get thrown out of bed and then I have to look at your ugly face." He mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Alec asked in surprise.

"I said…"

"Natsu, shut up." Lucy walked in behind him pulling her hair into a side pony, "He's not Gray. He just looks like him." Natsu glared at her and plonked himself down at the table.

"My, my. I take it there was no pleasant dreams?" Magnus inquired.

Natsu and Lucy both turned red. "Our night was fine, thanks." Lucy replied. She had awoken to a sleeping Natsu wrapped around her body. While it was fine at first, he had moved, which put his hand right on her chest. Which made Lucy react by kicking him out of the bed. "So what do we do today? Do we have to go back to the institute?" She asked.

Alec jumped up, "Jace sent me a text. He said to meet everyone there around 11. You'll get to meet my sister Izzy today and her boyfriend, Simon." Lucy looked at Alec thoughtfully,

"You guys are all dating, huh? No one in our group back home is dating."

Magnus grinned, "Really? Not even you two? You're so adorable!" Lucy turned red and Natsu growled.

"Drop it, Sparkles, or I'll burn you to a crisp." He glared.

"So, how about food!" Alec heroically tried to save the day. His attempt worked, and Magnus summoned breakfast for everyone. Alec knew a restaurant somewhere was missing four meals, and while he felt bad, he didn't say anything, like he normally did when Magnus chose to summon food.

Once they had eaten, it was nearing time to meet the others. Magnus sent the dishes back to wherever they came from, and they all got ready to leave.

888

"Simon!" Jace called, running up to the brown haired boy walking with Isabelle, "Simon! I need to talk to you!" Simon looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong with Clary?" Was the first question out of his mouth. Isabelle tensed up for a second at Clary's name, but then she relaxed. She was still jealous of their friendship.

"What? Why something be wrong with Clary?" Jace asked, confused.

"Normally when you want to talk to me, Clary is in some sort of trouble." Simon pushed his glasses back up his nose and stared at Jace, trying to figure out what the blonde shadowhunter wanted.

"That's extremely true, but not the case."Jace pushed his hair back, "I need advice." He admitted.

Simon and Isabelle stared him. Shock was clear on both their faces. "You need advice from Simon?" Isabelle tried to hold in her surprise, but failed miserably.

"Yes. This a man talk. Excuse us, Iz." Jace grabbed Simon's arm and marched him away from the frowning beauty. "Okay, I messed up real bad with Clary." He started.

"Well that's not new. I'm surprised you've kept her this long after all the crap you put her through." Simon said. He leaned against the side of the institute.

"Okay, Vam….Simon. Wow, that takes some getting used to. Anyway, just because you've got your memories back gives you no reason to hold my past actions over my head." Jace glared.

"Yes, it does. Especially when it involves my best friend." Simon glared back.

Jace shook his head, "Okay, well this time I've really screwed up. And I can't blame it on possession or Valentine or anything like that. It kills me to ask, but I need your advice." He hated asking anyone for help. And now here he was, asking _Simon_ of all people for dating advice.

Simon looked at him curiously, "What'd you do?"

"I've been so busy with the clave and training new shadowhunters, and answering requests for training and taking specialized jobs at the claves request." Jace explained, "I may have gotten a case of celebrity ego." This was it, "And I got so full of myself I forgot our anniversary and her birthday and then I treated the fairy tale warlocks like an old school shadow hunter would, and that made her even more mad at me, and she almost dumped me, which I know! I know! I would have deserved. I need to know how to make it up to her." Jace spat out fast as he could.

"You forgot her birthday and your anniversary!?" A high voice asked from behind Jace/

"Don't give me that tone, they're on the same day…Isabelle!" He turned around, "I thought I told you this was man conversation."

"Obviously, you need a girls opinion." Isabelle flicked her hair, "If you want to make it up to her, you need to romance her hard. Flowers, candy, maybe demon slaying under the stars…" Her eyes got starry.

"Wait, your idea of a romantic evening is demon slaying?" Simon couldn't even find it in his heart to give Jace a hard time about his ego after this news.

"Of course! When you start demon slaying, you'll get what I mean." She flicked her hair again.

Simon stared at her. What had he gotten himself into? '_Right, focus on the problem at hand!'_ he thought, "Well, you're a jerk for starters," Simon said, "Clary told me about your fight. You have such a thing against mundanes, your best bet would be to romance her like a mundane would."

Jace stared at him, "You mean follow her around for years and then try to make a move but fail horribly like you did?" Simon glared at him again.

"If you don't want help, Herondale, then don't ask." Simon grabbed Isabelles hand and walked towards the institute doors, "But since Clary is my best friend and you've screwed this up so many times on your own, I'll help you. But you owe me one." He said before walking through the doors.

888

"Simon, Izzy! Meet Lucy and Natsu!" Clary introduced the two couples. Natsu almost couldn't believe the beautiful girl in front of his eyes.

"Hi, Natsu." Izzy stared at him with interest. Both Lucy and Simon felt uneasy, "Why is your hair pink?" She asked, "It looks awesome!"

"It's naturally salmon." Natsu replied.

"It's natural? Simon! Look at this! His hair is _naturally_ pink!" Isabelle practically yelled while pointing at Natsu's head.

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of how amazing his hair is." Magnus stepped in. "What I'm really interested in is your magic!"

"Oh, yea. Clary was telling us you use a different kind of magic than warlocks here do. Can we see some?" Simon was giddy. He had loved magic all of his life.

"Sure, I guess." Lucy said, "I use stellar mage magic. I summon spirits to fight with me." She explained.

"And I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu proudly announced, "My dad was King of Dragons! Igneel, great fire dragon!" He held himself higher, and with more confidence.

"A dragon slayer huh?" Isabelle grabbed his arm, "Well how about we go to the training room and you show us an example?"

Jace stepped in, "I've seen an example, Izzy. It's dangerous and will burn the place down." He looked at Lucy, "Her's doesn't seem that dangerous though."

"Excuse me? My magic can be just as dangerous as Natsus can!" Lucy stood up and faced Jace. Natsu ducked behind Isabelle.

"Oh no! He woke up scary Lucy!" He cowered.

"Sure, that giant scorpion guy is real frightening. Oh no, don't blow sand at me!" Jace pretended to be afraid.

"Ha! You want to fight, Jace?! Let's go outside and I'll show you exactly how dangerous I am!" Natsu grinned from behind Isabelle. Jace smirked.

"You're on!"

The group walked outside. "Natsu, are you sure Lucy will be ok? I mean, Jace is really strong. He's one of the best shadowhunters there is." Clary said to Natsu as they walked behind the rest of the group.

"Don't underestimate Lucy. She's one of Fairy Tail's best! If anything, Jace will be the one to cower to her! GO LUCY!" He cheered.

Lucy and Jace faced each other on the lawn behind the institute. "Are you sure you want to do this? Bowing out because of my awesomeness isn't a failure!" Jace called to her.

"You'll be eating those words in the next 10 seconds!" Lucy called back. Jace drew out his stele and drew marks on his arms. Agility, extra strength, extra speed, extra focus.

"Wow, Jace is taking this seriously. He's putting on a lot of marks." Alec muttered to Magnus.

"I SUMMON THEE! TAURUS!" Lucy slashed her key through the air. A giant cow-man appeared with a giant ax. "Taurus! Beat him up!" She pointed at Jace. "If I dooo, can I get a smooooch miss Lucy?" Taurus asked as he ran full speed swinging his ax. Jace gracefully jumped up and avoided all the swings. He had just jumped for a fifth time when a sizzling blue rope missed his face by inches.

"Weapons and cow spirits? Now this is getting interesting!" He taunted as he once again, avoided the ax and whip.

"C'mon Lucy! Make Fairy Tail proud!" Natsu cheered.

Taurus disappeared, "What's wrong, Lucy? Giving up already?" He called out.

"REGULUS BRILLIANCE!" A bright light momentarily blinded him and he almost fell down.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you?" The new spirit was wearing a sharp suit.

"Do all of her spirits hit on her?" Simon wondered.

"Okay, nice party trick. Now let's get serious." Jace started throwing punches and kicks, back flipping out the way when he had to. He and Loke were extremely well matched.

"Go, Jace!" Clary could see how much Jace was enjoying this training. He was kept on his guard as he was fighting the spirits and trying to avoid Lucy's whip.

"Hah! Lucy is going to get serious!" Natsu clapped his hands in glee. Lucy had just pulled two more golden keys from her pouch.

"You mean she hasn't been serious from the start?" Isabelle gasped.

"Nope. Lucy can summon two spirits. She's even been close to summoning three at some points." He yelled again as Loke landed a punch making Jace step back a couple of steps. Jace ducked and swept Loke's feet out from under him.

"Hah! That's two of your spirits gone Lucy!" He was enjoying this, but that last spirit could really fight!

"That's what you think, Jace! I Summon thee! GEMINI!" two little blue creatures appeared where Loke had stood.

"Well, they're cute. They don't look very strong though." Clary commented.

"Remember what I said. Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail mage. Just watch." Natsu smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"Gemi! Mini! You know what to do!" Lucy called. One of the twins jumped on top of the other. A light surrounded them, and when it cleared, everyones mouth dropped.

"Two Jace's?! The world can't handle two Jace's!" Simon whined.

"Simon's right! I'm dating one, and one is enough!" Clary agreed.

"Now, I believe your ass is about to get kicked by yours truly." Gemini-Jace said.

"Yea right. You may look like me, but you can't beat me." Real Jace hid his surprise extremely well. He got into stance, ready to attack Gemini-Jace.

Gemini-Jace jumped with lightning speed and landed behind Jace.

"He's just as fast?!" Alec was pretty sure his mouth would never shut again after witnessing this. His surprise grew again when Gemini-Jace reached to Jace's weapons belt and drew his stele. Gemini-Jace jumped away and peeled off his shirt. He proceeded to cover himself with runes.

"That's not possible!" All the shadowhunters cried in unision.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? When Gemini transforms into another person, they gain ALL of that person's abilities, thoughts, memories, and more." Lucy explained.

"Now that I'm marked, let's fight." Gemini-Jace challenged real Jace. The two leapt at each other, throwing attacks. Kicks and punches, kept landing and missing. They separated, both breathing hard.

"Fighting myself, is something I have never thought I'd ever do." Jace breathed.

"You're not bad." Gemini-Jace breathed heavily as well. Real-Jace was just about to attack again, when the ground below him gave out.

"Hello, Princess. Is it time for punishment?" A maid with pink hair had appeared, jumping out of the hole and landing next to Lucy.

"She's a princess?" Isabelle asked in awe.

"Not you to." Natsu groaned.

"Great job, Virgo!" Lucy cheered and her spirits disappeared. She used her whip to pull Jace out of the hole. "So is my magic dangerous?" She asked him.

"It can be." He admitted, dusting himself off. Lucy and Jace looked at eachother and laughed. She was drained from the fight, but she had a feeling she had just won a lot of respect from this shadowhunter. She looked at Natsu. He gave her a thumbs up and his signature grin. She returned the gesture and tried to ignore the feeling in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

"Hi Juvia!" Wendy waved through the bars. Juvia looked up. She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept a wink since she had been put in the cell.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? Juvia isn't allowed visitors." The blue haired girl turned away again.

"I know. I spoke to the magic council, and they made an exception." Wendy explained, "Here, I brought you this." She held up a small basket containing toiletries and snacks. "I thought you might need it down here." She smiled.

Juvia looked at her suspiciously, "After what Juvia has done to love rival and Natsu, what makes you think Juvia will trust you?"

"_She is a friend of Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_Yes, she is no friend of ours, Juvia."_

"_She will kill you if it means Lucy can be with Gray."_

"No…No! Wendy! LEAVE JUVIA ALONE!" She shouted.

"_You must kill them all, Juvia. Kill them all and Gray will be yours!"_

Juvia's eyes opened wide. She was shaking her head, "NO! NO! WENDY LEAVE!"

Wendy dropped the basket on the ground and backed away. "LEAVE JUVIA ALONE!" Juvia cried out before crumpling in a heap on the ground. The creatures backed away and disappeared. Hot tears of anger and frustration fell down her face. She began to feel her muscles relax and her mind clear. She felt better, physically speaking. She saw Wendy through the bars with her hands out in front of her. She was breathing hard. Three healing spells in less than two hours. It was hard work on a girl her size. Juvia stared at her, "Why are you helping Juvia?"

Wendy leaned against the bars, "You may have sent Natsu and Lucy away, but you're still my friend to." Wendy smiled, "And I know there is something going on. You don't have to tell me now, but I'll come back and visit, and I hope you'll tell me then."

Juvia's face crumped again and silent tears started to fall. She was surprised she had any left. A man's voice sounded from up the stairs, telling Wendy her time was up. Wendy pushed the basket against the bars again and waved, "We're going to get Natsu and Lucy back, Juvia. I promise!"

Juvia stared at the now empty space in front of her cell. Could she tell Wendy what had been happening? About the creatures? She thought back to when it had all first started. It was about two weeks ago. Gray had been particularly chatty with Lucy that day, and she had gotten a bit jealous. Later that day, she had bumped into a jewellery merchant. The lady's name was Lilith. She had shown her a beautiful crystal pendant, in the shape of a snow flake. She had told Juvia that it had a spell on it, to make the true love of her life hers. Juvia had immediately given Lilith all the money she had. Ever since then, these black shadow creatures had been in her head. They played on her love of Gray. One of her biggest strengths had become her weakness.

They had told her she must kill Lucy if she ever wanted to be with Gray. At first, she had shaken her head, thinking she needed a nap and maybe a cookie. However, they became more persistent. She was unable to sleep, eat, or even think without them in her mind. And now they were telling her to destroy her other friends. First, it was Lucy. And now Wendy. She had destroyed the pendant, thinking that was the cause of these hallucinations. She had tried to find the jewellery merchant. She could feel her conscious mind being taken over at times. She had urges she couldn't resist. Such as sending Lucy and Natsu through an unstable portal to a void. She had wanted to turn it on Freid, dispose of him. He who had tried to keep her from Gray. The appearance of the guild members had snapped her out of it. She was so scared of what she would do if she was ever allowed out of this cell.

"Juvia needs help." She silently said.

888

"So, that's Lucy's magic. I still want to see Natsu's!" Isabelle complained for the third time.

"And I said it's dangerous." Jace answered for the third time, "Alec, iratze please!" He held out his left arm. He wasn't sure if it was from Loke, or Gemini-Jace, but he had a deep bruise forming. It hurt like hell.

"Lucy, that was amazing!" Clary gaped. Lucy's magic had been a sight to behold. She used her whip just as well as Isabelle used hers, and she summoned spirits so quickly, you almost missed the switch between them. Jace had taken a beating, which Clary was grateful for. If that didn't knock him down a peg or two, she didn't know what would.

"Thank you. Natsu helped me train back home. I owe most of my strength to him and the crazy jobs he takes us on." Lucy sat down on the grass. She was exhausted.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu had come up behind Clary. He couldn't believe how easily Lucy had been able to handle that fight. He dropped down beside her, cross legged.

"I'm alright! Just really tired. I used a lot of magic energy." She smiled at him. Natsu couldn't blame her. He had been low on magic power after going through the portal, and it didn't seem to build up as quickly in this world.

"I know what you mean. I need to eat fire. I think that may be the only way to build my power back up here." Natsu nodded.

Isabelle sat down next to him, pulling Simon down with her, "You _eat_ fire?" she was incredulous, "Like, real fire? Or is it a party trick?"

"What a lame party trick. I'd make fireworks before I eat. How boring." Natsu shook his head.

"You can make fireworks?!" It was Simon's turn to sound incredulous.

"Yea, Natsu might be powerful, but his fire magic isn't always dangerous." Lucy put in.

"I don't believe you. What normal human can eat fire?" Alec said, popping down onto the ground as well.

Natsu gave him a dirty look, "Look ice princess," Lucy drove her elbow into his leg, "Ow! _Sorry_." He gave Lucy a dirty look and turned back to Alec, "Look, _Alec_. Get me some fire and I'll gladly eat it. I'm starving and there is no fire anywhere to be found here!"

"You want fire? Here, eat this." Jace threw a pack of matches towards Natsu.

"Sticks? This isn't fire." He said upon opening the pack.

"Captain Obvious, aren't you?" Jace snatched the pack away from Natsu and grabbed a match. He stuck the match against the paper on the side of the box and the match lit. Natsu's eyes grew wide and his stomach grumbled.

"Fire!" He opened his mouth and the small flame flew from the match into his mouth, "How many more you got in there? It's not the best, but it's not bad!" The group stared at him. He really had eaten fire. From a distance.

"Weirdo." Alec muttered.

"Marvelous! What else can you do?" Magnus asked.

"Not much at this point. I need a lot more than that." He leaned back and patted his stomach. Magnus looked thoughtful. He then sat up and clapped his hands. "Here you go! Eat up!" Blue sparks flew from his fingers and created a magical fire. It was hot and started to spread across the grass. Natsu eyed it with hunger.

"Magnus! Natsu can eat fire! That doesn't mean magic!" Isabelle jumped up and away from the flames. Magnus grinned and pointed as the fire began to retreat. Natsu had his mouth wide open and was inhaling the flames with gusto.

"Yea! That's more like it!" He yelled out, "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He gave Magnus a thumbs up, "Thanks! That fire was some of the best I've tasted!"

Magnus gave a flamboyant bow, "I aim to please!"

"_Now _can I see your magic?" Isabelle asked impatiently. Natsu eyed her from across the group.

"Got a lake nearby?" He asked. Lucy looked at him curiously. Why would he need a lake?

"Hmm, there's Lake Lyn, if Clary wants to portal us to Idris…" Isabelle started.

"I am NOT portaling us to Lake Lyn! I almost died last time I tried that! Why don't we use the pond on Luke's farm?" Clary suggested instead.

"Well, that does sound more private. And we won't get into trouble for portaling." Jace agreed, "So it's settled! Let's go to Luke's farm. Split up and meet everyone at 2pm back here." Natsu and Lucy decided to head back to Magnus's place, while the other's decided to go to Taki's for lunch.

After Magnus had given them directions, they left. "Lucy," Natsu said, "That was awesome. If Erza could have seen that, I bet she'd be impressed." Natsu aimed to grab Lucy's hand again. He liked the feeling when he was in contact with her.

"You really think so?" She smiled, unknowingly swinging her hand out of the way, "I think that training with you the other day really paid off!"

"Don't kid yourself, Lucy. You're really strong." Natsu aimed for her hand again. And missed.

"Thanks Natsu." She grinned, "I guess I have gotten stronger! Did you see how fast I can summon my spirits now?" she chatted excitedly about her fight with Jace. Natsu nodded and agreed and complimented in all the right places, while trying to desperately to grab her hand.

"Natsu, I've been wanting to ask you all day," He turned to face her, and finally felt his fingers catch hers. Lucy blushed, but pretended not to notice, "You can share your magic with others. How is it you can do that without burning them?" Natsu grinned and squeezed her hand, silently congratulating himself on finally getting it.

"Igneel taught me to use my emotions when I use magic," he started, "sharing my fire like I did last night, means that I trust you. If I want it to, I can warm others up, or burn them. Like I would to Gray." He stopped there. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Lucy. Should he tell her that sharing fire required him to actually feel love to the other person? What if she didn't feel the same way? She had been holding hands with him, and allowing him to snuggle with her in bed, but maybe that was just for comfort?

"Wow, so there's way more to the magic Igneel taught you, than just burning things, huh?" Lucy looked down at their entwined hands again. She could practically hear Happy saying "They liiike eachother!"

"Burning stuff is fun!" Natsu grinned, "But yeah, there is a lot more to it that I'm still learning." They arrived at Magnus' apartment. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand stubbornly, not wanting to let go.

"Uhm, Natsu? Can I have my hand back please? I'm going to have a shower." He frowned and threw himself on the couch while Lucy went off to clean up. As he waited, he planned out how best to show off his magic. If Gray was around, he could really go all out. His frown deepened. He knew he must be home sick if he was missing _Gray._ He decided to train, to take his mind off of home. He sat down cross legged and focused on the scents around him, trying to separate and identify them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"Okay, we're all here!" Jace said, counting out the group, "Now, how do we get to Luke's farm?" He looked expectantly at Clary, who in turn, looked at Simon.

"Hey, don't look at me." Simon held his hands up, "I don't have a vehicle."

"I thought you were going to use Eric's van?" Clary questioned.

"Yea, well he hasn't let me drive it since Alec got his blood all over the seat." He said, reminding them of the last he had borrowed the yellow van.

"Oh, right."

"Can't we just walk?" Natsu asked. The group looked at him as though he were stupid.

"Not if we want to get there before tomorrow." Jace said, "Listen, do you really need a lake? Because this is starting to seem pretty inconvenient." He had a point.

"The only reason I suggested it was because you kept saying fire is dangerous." Natsu snapped. He really didn't like Jace, "I'd rather save my energy than waste it on stupid things like this."

"What? No! I want to see your magic fire!" Isabelle whined. She didn't normally whine. She was normally very calm and collected, if not a bit dramatic. Even Simon gave her a strange look. "What? I'm curious!" She defended herself.

Natsu looked up at the sky, '_Igneel, you taught me to share magic with those I care about. I can't do it for them. It doesn't feel right.'_ He thought of Lucy, and how easily he had shared his magic with her. He didn't want to show them that. Hell, he didn't want to do any magic infront of them.

"If you can't do it, that's fine." Alec said.

Natsu looked at him and got angry. Lucy grabbed his ear, "Not Gray. Remember?" She mumbled. Natsu straightened back up and took a breath. He looked and sounded like Gray. That was more than enough reason to beat him.

"Whatever. Listen, we really appreciate the hospitality and interest you've shown us, but can you please send us home now?" He grumbled instead.

Magnus shook his head, "I'm not even sure how we got you here in the first place." He admitted. Natsu looked at him, panic written across his face.

"What do you mean you can't send us back? You opened a portal! Send us back through the portal!" he shouted.

"I'm not even sure how we got it to work!" Magnus shouted back. He pushed back his hair, "Recently, there's been surges in the magic of this world. I timed the portal with those magic surges. It opened up and brought you here. I'm not sure why, but those surges have since stopped."

Lucy's eyes opened in realization, "Wait! Magic surges? You don't think that was Freid and Juvia trying to create a portal in our world, do you?" She looked at Natsu.

"If that's what happened, we are screwed. Who knows when they'll try that again." Natsu sunk to the ground in a defeated manner.

"Maybe if Magnus tried to open the portal here, it would cause surges in our world…If Fried is really as smart as he says he is, he's bound to notice something like that!" Lucy grew excited. Maybe this plan would work! "Magnus, can you try opening the portal for us again?" Lucy asked him, hope shone in her eyes.

"Of course. However, I am busy tonight." He crossed his arms and examined the fingers on one hand, "Alec is as well. Oh, I have a brilliant idea! Why don't we have a guys night and get to know Natsu better? And the girls can have a girls night!"

"Oh, yea! That will be fun!" Isabelle jumped up, "Jace and Clary have a date tonight, but we can totally help her get ready and then I'll do your make up!"

Lucy and Natsu sat by quietly shocked as their hopes of going home that night were replaced with plans to hang out with people they didn't even care for that much.

"Perfect! Lucy, you come with us!" Isabelle and Clary grabbed her by the arms and marched her towards the institute. Natsu was pulled by the back of his collar by Jace as he followed Simon, Magnus and Alec.

888

"Do you know what you're doing tonight, Clary?" Isabelle asked. She knew perfectly well what Jace had planned, her and Simon had been texting him most of the day arranging their mundane date.

"Not a clue. He said be prepared to be amazed. I'm not sure if I should bring any weapons and gear or not." Clary admitted. She pulled a familiar black stretchy dress out of Isabelle's closet, "You still have this?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. The last time she had worn it, the dress had gotten trashed after rescuing Simon from Hotel Dumort.

"Yea! After you trashed it on your little bike accident, it made it look totally grungy! Perfect for Pandemonium!" Isabelle pushed past Clary and dove into the closet. Lucy looked on with interest as Isabelle pulled out dresses, tights, shirts and high heeled boots. "Here!" She shoved a wad of material at Clary, "Go try this on." She shoved Clary towards the bathroom door, "And Lucy, what do you want to wear? I don't think have anything big enough around the chest for you…" Lucy turned red and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing!" She didn't have to argue much more, because at that moment, Clary came out of the bathroom wearing very tight dark jeans and a clingy, flowy strapless purple top.

"You look fantastic! Jace will definitely drool! Now, makeup and hair!" Isabelle plonked her down in front of the mirror.

Clary had learned not to argue with Isabelle a long time ago, and gladly closed her eyes while Isabelle tackled her make up.

"Lucy! Are you any good with hair? We need to do something about Clary's hair!" Isabelle applied more eye shadow.

"Actually, I have a spirit who can totally help us out!" Lucy pulled out her keys. Both Isabelle and Clary looked at her, waiting to see what would happen, "I summon thee! Open! Gate of the Crab! CANCER!" She slashed her key through the air, and a man…crab? Crab-man? Stood there.

"Lucy, baby!" he greeted. Lucy smiled at him and pointed at Clary. Clary grew nervous when the man approached her, "Needs a deep conditioning, at least 3 inches off, maybe…" He spoke to himself while playing with her hair. All of a sudden, he whipped his scissors up in the air. Clary shut her eyes in fear as she heard the snips.

"Oh…my…God…Clary!" Isabelle gasped.

"Oh, no! Does it look terrible? I can't look!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"No way! You look amazing! Lucy! Can he do my hair to?"

Clary opened her eyes slowy and snuck a peak in the mirror. Then a second a peak. Her mouth dropped. Her frizzy tangle of curls had been straightened and styled to frame her small face. She didn't even know it was possible for her to look this sexy. "Lucy…You're amazing." She gaped.

"It's no trouble. Cancer does my hair all of the time." She smiled.

"Okay, Clary! Jace will be here soon! You need shoes, a purse and jacket!" Minutes later, Clary's small feet had been stuffed into Isabelle's strappiest stiletto sandals, a leather jacket, and a small clutch. Clary was sure the only thing Jace would recognize about her was the Morgenstern ring around her neck.

"You guys…are…I don't even look like me!" She would have been nervous and bothered before, but somehow, she felt confident and dangerous and sexy.

There was a knock on the door, "Clary? Are you ready to go yet? We need to leave soon!" Jace called through the door. Isabelle grabbed her phone from her dresser, turned on the camera and motioned for Clary to open the door.

Clary threw it open. Jace was standing there, dressed in jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt. His cologne wafted into her nose and she felt herself blush a little bit at how handsome he looked.

"Clary?!" His tone was surprised. A camera flash lit up the room and Isabelle cheered. His mouth was hanging open. His Clary. His beautiful, sweet Clary. She looked…sexy. Down right, bad ass sexy. Her hair. How had she done that with her hair? "I… uh…wow…you look…uhm…Wow!" Was all he was able to get out. Clary winked at the girls, grabbed Jace's hand and left the room.

"Bye! Have fun! Use protection!" Isabelle called down the hall after them, "Ah that was fun!" She looked at Lucy again, "Now, can your Crab man do my hair to? We only have a couple of hours before we have to meet them." Isabelle dove back into the pile of clothes in the room.

"Why are we meeting them? I thought we were having a girls night?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Of course we are. Clary's birthday was a few days ago, we're having a surprise party at Pandemonium later. Jace is taking her out right now for dinner and a movie and mundane stuff like that. Now, what are you going to wear?"

Lucy groaned. They were nice people, but she was ready to go home. She didn't want to dance!

"I'm fine in this." She pointed out again.

"Nope. You've been wearing it for two days….Here! Try this!" She threw a dress at Lucy. It was black with orange, sequined flames at the bottom, "I'm sure your fire warlock will really like it." She winked at Lucy.

"He's not my fire warlock!" Lucy cried out, dropping the dress.

"What? You guys are totally cute. I thought you were dating?" Isabelle sat up and compared two different shirts, before discarding them both in search of something else.

"No! No, we're not! He's way too dense!" Lucy spun around to face the wall.

"He's too dense? Or you're too dense? C'mon, you guys are almost as perfect as Jace and Clary. Don't you even like him?" Isabelle pried.

'_Like? That's an understatement.'_ "No! Natsu is…well…Natsu is…!"

"Totally dreamy?" Isabelle put in, "Totally irresistible with his fire magic? C'mon, you watch him all the time. I've only know you a day and even I can tell you're into him." She frowned at Lucy, "Unless, you already admitted your feelings to him and he turned you down?"

"What?! NO!" Lucy cried and buried her face in her palms.

"Whatever, don't deny it. You love him." Isabelle threw a pair of heels at her, "Now get dressed, summon your crab, and let's get gorgeous!"

Lucy looked at the material in her hands. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on." She sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Jace and Clary were walking down the street, holding hands. Jace couldn't stop staring. He couldn't believe his sweet Clary could look like this. Not that he was complaining. She walked with confidence and kept swishing her hair around her face.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's weird." Clary said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, you just look…so…so…different!" Jace mentally smacked himself. 'Different' was not what he was trying to say.

"I know," She smiled, "I look totally weird, but somehow sexy."

"Definitely not weird and completely sexy." He looked ahead, they were almost at the restaurant. It was a chain restaurant, completely mundane and generic. "I almost feel bad for bringing you here," he admitted, "But, you were right. Tonight is about you and me and being human and mundane." He finished, stopping in front of the building.

"You're kidding me!" Clarys eyes lit up, "Simon and I used to come here all the time! I love this place!" she spun around and kissed him, "I love you!" she laughed. Jace grinned. So far, so good.

888

"So, Natsu." Magnus turned his attention away from his mirror and faced Natsu, "I'm going to be frank about this." Natsu stopped glaring at the wall and looked at Magnus, "You and Lucy are adorable. Why aren't you together?"

"Because Lucy is my _friend_." Natsu answered. He went back to staring at the wall.

"So? Clary and Jace were brother and sister first, and that didn't stop them." Magnus pointed out, forgetting Natsu didn't know the whole long story.

"They're what?!" Natsu almost fell off the bed in shock.

"They're not _actually_ related. It's a long story." Alec said, tugging at a hole in his shirt.

"So? We've got all night." Natsu leaned back away from the wall. Alec looked up with interest. He wasn't sulking or glaring, or snapping or calling him popsicle. This was an improvement. He decided to capitalize on it and began to tell Natsu about the shadow hunter world, and Valentine, and the rest of their friends. Natsu listened with interest.

"So Clary did have a brother, but he's dead now?" He asked, just to make sure, "And Jace was raised by her father, but they had no idea?"

"Yea, pretty much. There's more to the story, but that's the gist of it."

"A wonderful tale isn't it?" Magnus appeared before them in a swirl of sparkles, "However, we must get going! Clary's party is starting in an hour and Natsu still isn't dressed!" Natsu grabbed his scarf protectively.

"I'm fine!" He glared. If Magnus dared try to put glitter or sparkles on him, and then parade him infront of Lucy…He would die. He felt, he would actually be so embarrassed he would die. '_What's wrong with me? This world is making me really angry.'_

"Oh pish. Natsu, Isabelle has Lucy right now. If you think you're the only one who isn't going to dress up, you're sadly mistaken." Magnus grabbed the one sleeve of his jacket, "And as wonderful a statement as this one sleeved coat is, it just won't cut it!"

"It's also the only thing in this apartment that won't burn if you're not careful." Natsu threatened.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Alec sighed, "You're almost as bad as Jace when he gets in a mood. Here, put this on." He threw a pair of jeans and tshirt at Natsu."And besides, Lucy will be there looking even prettier than usual. There's no chance Izzy let her out of her sight until she dressed up."

Natsu thought about Lucy for a moment. Prettier than usual? Was that possible? He finally nodded in defeat and pulled his jacket off. Both Magnus and Alec had to look away. This is what the dragon slayer had been hiding under his jacket? Lucky Lucy!

Once Natsu was dressed and forced into matching sneakers, and had his scarf tied neatly around his neck, they were ready to go to Pandemonium.

888

"Jace, thank you. Tonight was fun." Clary said as they left the theatre, "I didn't think it was possible for you to be so relaxed!"

Jace laughed and pulled her close, "We're not done yet, Clary." He smiled. He had been expecting the night to be boring, but it had turned out to be quite enjoyable. The dinner, although not the best, wasn't bad and the company was perfect. The movie had been so bad it was funny, and Clary was absolutely glowing. He felt bad he hadn't taken her out like this before. It had been fun, not talking about shadow hunting, the clave or anything remotely work related.

"What? Where else are we going?" She asked. Jace pulled her to a bench and sat her down, "You'll find out," He smiled, "Clary, I wanted to apologize again, for how I acted before. It wasn't right. I feel like such a jerk."

"I thought we talked about this already?" She tucked her hair behind her ear again. Straight hair really didn't know how to stay in place, "And I already said I forgive you. So what's this about?"

"I love you, Clary. I just want you to know that. And I know this doesn't make up for missing our anniversary and your birthday, but I hope it you like it." He handed her a small rectangular velvet box.

Clary opened the lid, "Jace!" She gasped, "It's beautiful!" She picked up the brand new stele. She had lost her mothers, and had been since using spare steles from the institute. The stele glowed softly in her hand. It was pink crystal with runes carved up and down the sides. A braided rope of silver admas circled around it.

"I had it made especially for you. The admas is like Isabelle's whip, so you can actually wrap it around your wrist. You won't lose it that way." He teased. Clary smiled. She did lose a lot of steles. "Also, we should get going if we want to make it to the last place." He grabbed her hand and led her down the block. He covered her eyes as they neared their destination.

"Jace, let me see!" She laughed.

"Nope!"

Finally, she heard a door open, and was shoved inside. There was pounding mouusic and shouting people. There was an energy in the air she hadn't felt in a year. "Jace! Are we in Pandemonium!?" She had to yell just to be heard. Jace pulled his hands away from her eyes. Across the room, in a "VIP" section, sat her friends. There was balloons and streamers and a specially decorated chair for her to sit in.

"Happy birthday, Clary! I couldn't let the whole night be mundane." He winked and guided her towards the group.

"Surprise, Clary!" Isabelle hugged her. The crab man must have done her hair to. It was curled and pinned half up, yet done messily enough to look sexy and not fancy.

"Thanks, Izzy! And Alec and Magnus! Simon!" She hugged everyone in turn, even Natsu and Lucy who were standing awkwardly to the side.

"Maia and them will be along in a bit! They're just helping Luke at the station." Isabelle explained, looking down at her phone.

"And now, birthday girl, let's dance!" Jace grabbed Clary's hand and led her to the dance floor. The rest of the group followed, except for Lucy and Natsu. They stared at each other for a moment, turned red and looked away.

"So, Lucy…" Natsu started. What should he say? That she looked nice? Nice didn't even cover it. Alec hadn't been lying when he said Lucy would be prettier than usual. She had on a corset top and a long skirt. He had seen her in similar things before, but the way Cancer had done her hair and Izzy her makeup, it was a miracle he had kept his mouth shut when she walked through the door.

"Natsu…" She trailed off as well. He looked good. Really good. And Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about it. The dark jeans and the tshirt really suited him.

"Hey, baby! You look bored! Come dance with us!" A taller boy with broad shoulders and green hair tried grabbing her hand. Lucy pulled it away and shook her head, "C'mon! Don't be a bitch! Come dance with us, gorgeous!" The guy tried again. He blinked as he felt himself being smashed against a wall.

"She said NO," Natsu growled into his ear. The boy gulped and nodded before running off to his friends.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy called over the music. He nodded in response. The music was hurting his ears. Several more boys tried to get Lucy to dance, but she turned down all of them.

"Lucy, come dance with us!" Isabelle appeared, pulling Simon behind her, "It's so fun!" She wiped the sweat off of her brow. Lucy tried to say no again, she couldn't really dance. It was embarrassing. And then Natsu shoved her from behind into Isabelle's open arms. This was going to be good. Lucy hated dancing! If this little endeavor didn't break the tension between them, he wasn't sure what would. What he hadn't counted on, was Lucy grabbing his hand for dear life and pulling him into the throng of people with them. Isabelle was waving her arms in the air and moving her hips in time to the music. Natsu tried to walk away, when some girl came up and grabbed his hands and started moving against him.

"What? Like this?" Natsu yelled to the girl as she tried to teach him to dance. Lucy sighed. She wasn't in the mood to party.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" She turned around. A boy stared at her. He had bright blue hair and striking green eyes.

"Yes! Who are you?!" She yelled.

"Come with me!" He shouted, pointing to a closed door. She grabbed Natsu's shoulder and signaled she was going to the room with the stranger. Natsu pushed his new friend away and followed her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked again, in the quiet privacy of the room.

"I'm from Earthland. I've been sent here to find you and bring you back!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

"Freid, how are you doing with your research?" Master Makarov asked after entering the library.

"It's extremely difficult Master. I've looked into all the portal spell books I can find. I'm unable to find the book Juvia had given me with the spell she used." Freid sighed angrily. "I feel this is all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to learn the spell…"

"Juvia is the one who used it. You merely assisted in her understanding of creating a portal. It doesn't matter if it was you, or someone else. In the end, it was Juvia." Makarov said, patting Freid's back.

"Master, may I see Juvia? I would like to speak with her." Makarov shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Freid. She is still unwilling to talk anyone on the magic council. Wendy was able to see her yesterday, but the reaction Juvia had was not good. No one can see her."

"Maybe she'll see me." Freid and Makarov spun towards the door. Gray was standing there, fully clothed, "I need to see her, Gramps. I know she'll talk to me. She's already told the council I'm the only one she'll talk to."

"Gray! When did you get back? I thought you had left on a job!" Makarov silently thanked his lucky stars that Gray was here.

"I was going to. I've been so worried about Juvia, Natsu and Lucy that I put it off." Gray admitted.

Makarov told Freid to take a break, and had Gray follow him to Juvia's cell in the basement, "Here we are. Be careful, Gray. Juvia isn't herself."

Gray waited until Master Makarov had left, and approached the cell by himself. "Juvia." He called. Juvia was laying on the bed, asleep, "Juvia!" He called a bit louder. She didn't stir.

888

In Juvia's mind, she was falling. Wendy's spell had helped her to relax, and she had even fallen asleep. Much to the joy of the creatures.

"_Lucy Heartfilia will be back soon, Juvia! You must do it! Kill her when she returns!"_

"_Kill all of Fairy Tail Juvia! Only then will you have Gray!"_

"_Yes! Kill them, we will drain their magic and feed it to our mother."_

"_Once they are dead, she will return!"_

"_And then we eat this world! And then destroy the shadow hunters in the next!" _

"_Why are you doing this to Juvia!" she called out. The creatures looked at her, their eyes burning fire in their faces._

"_Juvia has been chosen. The mother is fair and will give Juvia her true love. In return, Juvia must help her become powerful! She must destroy the ones who hurt her!" _

"_Juvia will not hurt her friends!" She yelled out._

"_It is too late. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are already on their way to their death." A creature approached her. He ripped her dress up, revealing her guild mark. "The mother wishes to give you a gift for your help." The creature laughed. She felt a sharp pain in her mark. She screamed._

888

"JUVIA! JUVIA!" Gray shook her awake. Strictly speaking, he hadn't been allowed to actually enter her cell. When she had started screaming in her sleep, he had made a key and entered.

"Gr…Gray-Sama!" Juvia threw herself into his chest and cried. He held her as tears poured down her face. "Gray-Sama! Juvia is so scared! Juvia has to kill Lucy! Juvia doesn't know what to do!" She sobbed.

Gray pushed her back and held her shoulders, "Why do you have to kill Lucy?" He asked straight out.

Juvia cried harder, "They are making Juvia do it!" her body shook, "Lilith's shadows are making Juvia do it! They will not leave Juvia alone! They are taking control of Juvia!"

"Who is Lilith? What are the shadows?" He tried desperately to not shake her.

"Ju…Juvia bought a necklace from a jewellery merchant. Her name is Lilith. She told Juvia the necklace was enchanted to make Gray fall in love with Juvia." She sniffled, avoiding Gray's eyes, "After that, these shadows have followed Juvia everywhere. Juvia cannot eat or sleep or think without them telling Juvia to kill her friends."

"Juvia, do you know why they want you to kill your friends?"

"They…they said Juvia was chosen to help the mother become powerful again." She looked up, "Juvia will not do it!" she declared, "Juvia will not hurt her friends!"

Gray pulled her close again, "I know you won't, Juvia." He whispered quietly.

888

"We get to go home?!" Lucy and Natsu couldn't believe the news. This boy had been sent by the council to help them!

"Yes," the boy said, "That's why I'm here! They figured out how to open a bridge between these two worlds. It'll be open again soon, so I'm glad I found you! I'm Marius, by the way." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Lucy shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving us!"

"Yea…You said the council sent you?" Natsu questioned. This guy had a weird stink to him. Natsu didn't like it one bit.

"Yea. They built a portal and managed to send me here. I used a tracking spell to find you." He said, holding up a hair brush. The brush was Lucy's. Clearly taken from her bathroom.

"You were in my apartment?!" She smacked Marius on the back of his head,

"Ouch! Yes! How else was I supposed to find you here?" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"When do we go home?" Natsu asked, "How much time do we have?"

Marius looked at him, "I'd say five minutes." He said.

888

"Clary! CLARY!" Isabelle yelled, "Have you seen Natsu and Lucy!? I lost them!"

Clary pulled herself away from Jace, "No! I haven't seen them since we got here!" She yelled back.

"I saw them go that way!" Simon shouted, pointing towards the room at the back.

"Hey, that room looks familiar! Do you think they finally got together?!" Jace joined in.

"Oh! I hope so! Let's go see!" Isabelle spun away from the group and danced her way over to the door. She was about to open it when she tensed up. Simon knew that look. Jace and Clary did the same thing.

Clary unwrapped a bracelet from her wrist and pulled a stele out of the admas band. Jace pulled a seraph blade out of his boot. Isabelle gripped her whip.

"There's a demon in there. A strong one from the feel." Isabelle said. She turned the knob and threw the door open.

Natsu and Lucy were there with a boy with blue hair. "Hey guys! This is Marius! He's from Earthland!" Lucy introduced happily, "He's taking us home!"

"He's not taking you anywhere." Jace said, activating the seraph blade.

"Step away from our friends, demon!" Isabelle called out, twisting her whip dangerously in her hands.

"Demon? Guys, calm down! He's here to help us! Marius, help us out! Tell them you're not a demon!" Lucy pleaded.

Marius had turned from pleasant and charming to dangerous looking. He bared his teeth and held his hands out, shooting streams of acid from the tips of his fingers. "You heard the girl, Herondale. Leave us alone. I'm going to take her home." He snarled.

"You think I'd believe someone like you?" Jace tackled the demon and held his seraph blade to his throat, "I'm going to ask you this once, got it? Who sent you to collect Lucy and Natsu and why?" The demon raised his hands to Jace's face. They were promptly tied up with Isabelle's whip.

"Hah! Like I'd tell you, shadowhunter!" Marius spat. Clary couldn't help but think this was very similar to how she and Jace had first met.

"Tell us now," Jace said. Lucy stood there in shock. They were going to destroy her only chance to get home!

"I thought you were a fake," Natsu joined in. He pushed Jace off of Marius, and grabbed him by the collar. He shoved him against a wall both hands lit. Marius hissed in pain at the heat, "Now answer Jace! Who are you and what do you want with us!? Tell us, or I'll burn you to a pile of ash!" Marius laughed as the room brightened.

"I am returning you home! You are Lilith's prize now, mage's of Fairy Tail!" He laughed. The room grew brighter and brighter. The floor opened up. A familiar swirling hole swallowed them.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, trying to reach his hand.

"CLARY! IZZY!" Jace screamed, searching for his family.

The brightness suddenly faded and they hit solid ground.

"Ouch!" Isabelle sat up and rubbed her back, "Is everyone okay?" She looked around. Jace, Clary and Simon all groaned in response.

"Yea," Simon groaned. He then looked around as his eyes adjusted, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore though…" The rest of the group looked around. They were on a cobbled street in front of a large building. It had the same symbol Lucy and Natsu wore.

"Lucy! We're home!" They looked over to see Natsu spinning Lucy around in joy. They were laughing and Lucy was crying.

"I can't believe it! It was only two days, but it feels like forever!" Lucy cried. She was so happy, she almost kissed Natsu full on the mouth. She would have, if she hadn't caught sight of the shadowhunters in a pile behind him. "Oh no…You're here to?"

"Apparently so." Jace said, brushing himself off.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Natsu grinned. He grabbed Lucy's hand and waved at the group to join them. "Welcome to Fairy Tail guys!" He was ecstatic to be home. When they were all together at the door, Natsu kicked it in. "HEY EVERYONE!" He yelled, "WE'RE BACK!" The whole guild stopped in their tracks. They stared at the couple in the doorway.

"NATSU! LUCY! SOMEONE GET MASTER!"

"WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"I HAVE TO TELL WENDY!"

"ONLY A MAN COULD COME BACK WITH A GIRLFRIEND!"

They were surrounded with welcomes and questions. They tried to answer everything as best as they could. They introduced Simon and Isabelle and Clary and Jace to the members of Fairy Tail. They were welcomed in the traditional Fairy Tail way. Lots of drinks, lots of food and lots of talk.

"Oi! Flame brain! You're back!?" Natsu glared and spun around.

"What was that ice princess!?"

"Hey! No need for name calling!"

"I didn't call you anything, popsicle!"

"Fire breath!"

"Icicle!"

Clary looked at Gray. Natsu hadn't been lying when he said him and Alec looked and sounded alike.

"You guys should get out of the way." Lucy said as she stood up, "Things are going to get pretty exciting in a minute…"

"What do you mean…AHHH!" Isabelle dove under the table as a chunk of ice narrowly missed her head. Clary wasn't quite as lucky. Her beautiful hair had come into contact with a rogue ball of fire from Natsu.

"My hair! My hair!" She patted it out, and joined Isabelle under the table.

"This is so cool!" Simon yelled excitedly. A battle between fire and ice magic was too amazing to hide from! It wasn't until Jace saved him from a flying chair, he agreed he should probably hide as well.

"NATSU!" A loud voice yelled out. The fight immediately stopped. A small man in an orange jacket made his way through the crowd, "I should have known you'd be at the center of this! And Lucy!" He turned on Lucy, "My dear, Lucy! I can't believe you two are back! Where did you go? How did you get back? Come with me to my office. Bring your guests as well." He said, pointing to the four shadowhunters under the table.

888

"So, you were brought back by a boy named Marius? And he said he was on the magic council? He must be new, I've never met him." Makarov said after they finished their story.

"Yes. Master, I know it was only two days, but it felt like forever. It's so good to be back!" Lucy couldn't stop grinning.

"Two days? Lucy, you and Natsu were gone almost a week!" He showed them his desk calendar, proving it was in fact, almost a week since they had left.

"Ah! My rent is due!" Lucy cried, losing all joy at being home.

"It's fine, Lucy. Fairy Tail paid your rent already." Makarov turned red as Lucy enveloped him a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried.

"Excuse, Master Makarov?" Jace asked, politely, "Going back to this Marius guy. He's a demon, not a warlock…err… mage. In our world, we're known as shadow hunters. We kill demons that come into our world and keep them from draining it. Do have any idea why he would help bring Natsu and Lucy home?"

Makarov shook his head, "The only demons we have ever had problems with are from the book of Zeref." He said, "They are powerful demons, but easily handled if one knows their weakness."

"He mentioned a person named Lilith." Natsu said suddenly, "Does Lilith have anything to do with demons?"

"If Lilith is involved, it probably does."

"Lilith is involved." Gray was mysteriously standing by the door. It seemed to be his signature cool- guy entrance. "I don't know who Lilith is, but Juvia spoke to me. She said shadow creatures of Lilith are following her. They're the ones who made her get rid of Natsu and Lucy."

"Didn't I kill Lilith?" Simon asked, a memory suddenly resurfacing.

"You only killed her on Earth. When demons die, the just go back to their dimension. You have to kill them in their home dimension to actually kill them." Jace explained.

"Oh." Simon sat back, slightly disappointed.

"She said they want her to kill all of Fairy Tail once Lucy is disposed of. It'll power Lilith or something like that." Gray finished.

"You're kidding." Isabelle sat forward, "We need Alec here." She rubbed her eyes, "He's a walking demon encyclopedia."

"I think you shadowhunters need to tell us about Lilith." Gray demanded. He thought of Juvia. She was still locked in her cell fighting these shadow creatures all by herself. He had held her for a long time. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was developing feelings for her. To hell with that, he was finally acknowledging the feelings he'd had for some time. He was going to save her.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

"Lilith is said to be the first wife of Adam. She was cast out of the garden of Eden because she refused to bow down to Adam. She wanted a child badly though, so when God punished her, he made it so she would never have children. Every child she gave birth to was already dead. She eventually made a deal with a demon. She was able to have a child with a demon. The children between demons and humans, are warlocks. Since she was the first, she has since been known as the mother of warlocks." She finished.

"I thought you said Simon killed her?" Gray asked.

"He did. In our world. When a demon is killed, it just goes back to its home dimension." Clary put in, "When Simon had the mark of Cain, it made him … invincible almost. Anyone who attacked him would have revenge taken upon them sevenfold. Lilith was obliterated. I have no idea why she would be here." She shook her head in confusion.

"Can't you feel it, Clary?" Jace turned, "The amount of magic in this world? She should take a couple hundred years to become as powerful as she was in our world. If she can drain all the magic here though, she'll be just as, if not more so, powerful than she has ever been." He finished.

"I still don't get it. Why me? Why Fairy Tail? What's so special about us, that Juvia was 'chosen' to kill us?" Lucy asked.

"Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore, Lucy. It's like those freaks in Edolas, remember?" Natsu reminded her, "Think about how big that lacrima was with just Gray and Erza inside."

"You do have a point there." She agreed, "What do you think Master?" She never found out what Master Makarov thought of the whole situation, because at that moment Erza had run into the office.

"Master! Forgive my intrusion. Juvia has escaped." Erza announced.

"Juvia has escaped? That's not possible! I was with her only a few hours ago!" Gray shot up, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Erza shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't. Natsu, I'm sorry to ask since you've just gotten back, but we need your nose. There's no trace of her anywhere. Just an empty cell."

"You got it, Erza!" Natsu dropped to the ground and began sniffing around.

"Is he actually smelling this girl out?" Isabelle wrinkled her nose. Lucy stood beside her.

"Sure is a sight isn't he?" She said knowingly, "His nose never lies though. He'll find Juvia soon."

"Lucy!" Lucy looked towards Erza, and was promptly smashed against her armor in a one-armed hug, "I'm so relieved you and Natsu have returned safely. I was worried."

"Thanks, Erza. It's good to be back." Lucy half smiled while rubbing the side of her head.

"Erza, meet Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Clary." She said, "Guys, this is Erza. She's one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." Lucy proudly introduced them.

"You're one of Fairy Tail's strongest?" Simon asked, "Do you use stellar magic to?"

Erza laughed, "No, but my magic is similar. I am called a requip mage. I am able to use different types of armor and weapons that enhance my abilities. Whereas Lucy summons spirits, I summon armor."

"Hey! I got her!" Natsu yelled, from outside. Gray ran to Natsu.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He grabbed Natsus shoulders.

"How should I know? She's not bleeding if that makes it better." Natsu shoved his hands away and got back down on the ground. Yes, this was definitely her scent. He waved at the others to follow him.

Her scent led them to the forest by Natsus home.

"Juvia! Juvia, where are you!?" They called out desperately in search for her.

"Heh, funny, seeing shadowhunters here." They all turned towards the source of the voice. Marius was leaning against a tree.

"Marius!" Lucy gasped.

"Marius? The demon who brought you guys back?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded. That was all it took for Gray to throw his hands to the ground. "ICE MAKE: PRISON!" He yelled. Icy bars shot up out of the ground around Marius, surrounding him and locking him up.

"You are so cool." Simon said, staring at the ice prison with awe.

"How nice." Marius laughed. He appeared outside of the ice prison. "Anyway, I'm here for Lucy." He reached towards her, "Juvia failed to kill her, and Lilith wants her prize."

"What does Lilith want with me?" Lucy stepped back, out of Marius's reach.

"She wants you dead, of course. Once you're dead, she'll absorb your magic. Stellar mages have a very special type of magic. Demon's travel between worlds if you remember." He smiled lazily and continued walking towards Lucy, "Being able to use summoning magic for different worlds? It's rare and powerful. Lilith wants it. Lilith will get it."

"Like hell she will!" Lucy ducked as several things flew past her. One seraph blade, a golden whip, an ice cannon shot and fire.

"You mortals!" Marius spat as he jumped back to avoid being killed, "You don't know who you are messing with!" He jumped up in to the trees and prepared to shoot acid at them. Simon looked at the seraph blade laying by his feet. It was now or never. He aimed the blade at Marius, and threw.

"Ow! What the hell? You bastard!" Marius gripped his shoulder. The blade stuck out the back. Simon hadn't hit any vital areas, but he had slowed him down enough for Natsu and Jace to jump up and drag him down.

"Where is Lilith hiding?" Jace demanded. Marius struggled against them, but didn't say a word, "Tell us, and maybe I won't kill you."

"Kill me then, little mortal boy! You know, I will just return!" Marius glared.

"That's true." Jace dropped his hands away from Marius, "That doesn't mean I'm not above cutting your fingers off, inch by inch, finger by finger." He grabbed a pocket knife from his back pocket and held the blade against Marius's fingers. He pushed the blade in.

"Do…do what you want, shadow hunter. I follow Lilith! She will return to power! She will drain this world of its magic and then she will take out the shadowhunters in yours!"

"Tell us, Marius!" Marius grinned. He spat acid at Jace. Jace flew backwards trying to wipe the acid off of his face and out of his eye. Marius jumped up, throwing Natsu back into a tree.

"Juvia tried to get rid of Lucy in the hopes that her being gone would mean she wouldn't have to kill her. That didn't work. Our mother used her only power to open the door to bring you back. You will die, Lucy. You have the magic our mother needs. And for every second your death is delayed, Juvia will suffer a punishment worse than death."

Lucy looked at Marius, horrified, "Why are you doing this!?'' She screamed.

"Lucy! He's a demon! Don't be fooled!" Isabelle called. Marius continued to approach Lucy.

"C'mon, Lucy. Don't hurt Juvia. _You've already stolen Gray. Don't be the cause of her suffering any longer."_ Marius began to get blurry. The closer he got, the darker he got.

Lucy felt tears pushing at the back of her eyes, "No! I won't!" She didn't know it was possible to move as fast as she did. Her whip was in her hand. She slashed it towards Marius.

"_You will die, Lucy Heartfilia…" _Marius's voice grew quieter. She slashed again. And again. Her eyes were closed and she kept attacking.

"Lucy! LUCY!" She felt the whip being knocked out of her hands. She finally opened her eyes. The ground in front of her was black, soaked with blood, "He's gone. It's okay. You're okay." Natsu held her tightly. Gray looked at the two with a curious interest.

'_When did they get together? Not the time! Focus!' _

"Great, you killed him." Isabelle poked the wet ground with her boot, "We didn't even get the information we needed to find Lilith."

"Actually, we did." They all looked at Jace. Clary had drawn a healing rune on him, but his face still looked bloodied and scarred, and he couldn't open one eye. "He follows Lilith. She's the one who opened the portal to bring you back here. She doesn't have her full power back yet, so she'd have to be close to harass your friend like that. I bet she's hiding in the guild." He finished.

888

"Those jerks! I can't believe they all ditched us!" Alec complained. He and Magnus had left for five minutes to grab Clarys birthday cake. When they returned, everyone was gone. They had searched all over the club for any sign of them. They had texted and called only to have no answers.

"Maybe they got tired?" Magnus suggested. He knew it was unlikely. They would have said something if they had left. He had felt a powerful magic. He was sure of it. He just didn't want to worry Alec until he was sure.

"Yea, right." Alec looked depressed. Magnus couldn't blame him. When Jace left him behind in anything, Alec took it as personal offence.

Magnus had glanced at the storage room at the far end of the club. That was the room where everything had started with this group. He was sure that's where he was feeling this powerful magic from.

"Alec, wait here…" he trailed off as he walked towards the other side of the club. Both guys and girls tried to stop him to dance. He just shoved them out of the way. His hand had barely touched the door knob when a light shone underneath the door. He swung it open just in time to see a portal close. The only thing left in the room was a small pocket mirror. He was sure he had seen Isabelle checking her make up earlier with it. He picked it up, ready to tell Alec the bad news. He didn't have to.

"Are you kidding me? They opened a portal?" He groaned, "And left me behind? Typical Jace!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Calm down, Alexander. I doubt this was on the party to-do list." He sighed, "Let's go home. We'll need an early start tomorrow to get all the candles we'll need…" He guided his grumpy boyfriend back to their VIP table to collect their belongings before they left.

"I hope Jace gets his ass kicked." Alec mumbled darkly as they left Pandemonium.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

"Okay, we have all the candles necessary…just waiting for a surge in magic." Magnus clapped his hands together as he finished placing the last candle on his newly drawn pentagram.

"That's if they end up in a world where they can use magic." Alec mumbled.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Magnus turned to his grumpy boyfriend.

Alec mumbled something and sank back further into the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Alec shot him a glare, "Don't be like that, Alec. You're acting like I'm the one who jumped into a portal to only God knows where, and left you behind." Magnus sighed.

"Sorry," Alec relented, "It's just that they do this every time!" Magnus gave him a strange look, "Jace always does this! We're parabatai! And does he care? Nooo! Just follow the leader! Wherever Clary goes, he goes! Does he even think to take me?! Not a chance!"

Magnus looked at Alec, surprised, "Are you jealous of Clary and Jace still? I thought you got over that." He calmly asked.

"I'm not jealous of Clary and Jace! It's just… I'm his parabatai! We used to watch each other's back. This is the third time he's jumped into a portal. At least before I could follow him, but how am I supposed to know if he's okay now? He's in another world, Magnus! That's if he's lucky! And Izzy! I'm her big brother! I already lost Max, I can't lose Izzy to!" Alec was tearing at the holes in his sweater in his anxious rage.

Magnus put an arm around him, "Alec, if Jace is okay, you'll know because you'd feel it if he got seriously hurt. And if he's okay, you can be assured that Isabelle is to." He said comfortingly. Alec nodded.

"I know," he said, "It's just so frustrating." He leaned into Magnus and closed his eyes, '_I really hope you guys are okay.'_ He thought.

888

"In the guild? I doubt it. I would have noticed a new scent in there." Natsu disagreed with Jace for the fourth time that day. He really didn't want to believe a crazy demon woman was hiding in his home.

"Are you sure? Maybe she's hiding in the basement?" Lucy suggested.

Natsu shook his head again, "No. I would have noticed." He and Lucy were sitting extremely close together. It didn't escape the sight of Gray.

After the fight in the forest, they had all gone back to the guild to tell Master Makarov what happened and what they had found out. They were currently in the infirmary. Clary had placed another iratze on Jace, to try and heal his acid attacked face. It was working very slowly, but at least it was working. He was able to see out of both of his eyes now.

"I'm telling you, she's in here somewhere. Are you sure no one new joined the guild? Or anything like that?" The Fairy Tail mages shook their heads.

"No. I've even asked Mira-Jane earlier, and she said no one new has come in or out for at least a month." Lucy stated. She stood up and stretched, "Speaking of Mira, I'm hungry! Does anybody want anything?" Lucy offered. Everyone stood up except Natsu and Gray.

"I am! And that chicken looked delicious!" Simon drooled. Isabelle rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and followed Lucy out of the room.

"Natsu, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gray asked.

Natsu shot him a curious look. '_Natsu? Not flame brain? Must be serious.' "_Yea, I guess. What's up?"

"What happened while you two were gone?" Gray asked.

Natsu gave him a blank look, "We already told you. We ran into those weirdo's. And they brought us back here."

"No, you moron! I mean between you and Lucy!" Gray punched him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Answer the question!" Gray yelled back.

"Nothing happened between us, Ice princess!" Natsu denied, rubbing his head.

"Yeah right," Gray smirked, "Even I noticed how close you two are now. Holding hands, hugging? C'mon man. When did you start dating?" He knew it wasn't the time to be harassing Natsu about his relationship with Lucy, but he needed something to take his mind off of Juvia.

"Nothing happened! I told you already."

"They liiiike eachother!" A small voice joyfully cried out. Natsu looked up.

"HAPPY!" He cried. He caught the blue exceed in a hug, "I missed ya, buddy!" He laughed.

"Natsu! I'm so happy you're back! I was so worried! Happy cried.

"We're back now, buddy. And we're not leaving again!" Natsu promised.

"So Happy, Natsu and Lucy are dating." Gray butted in, ruining the moment.

"WHAAAT!?" Happy shrieked, "Natsu! You didn't tell me!?" Happy looked at Natsu with huge eyes, making him feel guilt in his chest.

"I…what…Gray!" Natsu punched Gray, making him fall over, "Lucy and I are not dating!"

"Natsu!" Natsu glanced at the door to the infirmary. Lucy was standing there. How much of this conversation did she hear?

"Uh…yea?" He asked, his fist several inches from Gray's face.

"I think I know where Lilith is!"

888

Jace and Clary had left the guild, deciding to go explore Magnolia for a bit. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here." Clary breathed.

Jace nodded, "I know what you mean. It reminds me of Alicante." He said. The rolling hills and old style homes definitely made him miss the shadowhunter home country.

"Do you think we'll ever make it back?" Clary asked, voicing the worry they both had.

"Once we find Lilith, we'll be able to." He pulled Clary close, "We got out of Hell didn't we? We'll get out of here to." He promised her. She smiled against his shoulder. "Do you want another iratze on your eye? I'm worried it's going to scar." Jace accepted gladly, and closed his eyes as she traced a healing rune onto his face.

"You know, Clary, I think this stele makes your runes even better." He joked, pleased she hadn't lost it yet.

"Actually, I think you're right. The admas and crystal seem to make it stronger. My runes usually don't feel this easy to draw." She agreed. She felt a shove from the back. She scrambled to straighten herself before she took Jace's eye out.

"Excuse Juvia. Juvia must see Gray-Sama." The woman who bumped her stepped around her. She had a cloudy look in her eye, almost as if she weren't aware of what she was doing.

"Juvia? Why do I know…Wait! You're friends with Lucy and Natsu, right?" Clary asked.

The woman, Juvia, spun around, "WATER SLICER!" She screamed. Blades of water slashed Clary's clothing, leaving bright red cuts on her skin. Clary stood in slight shock. Juvia turned around, and continued walking as if she hadn't even noticed Clary.

"Clary! Clary! Are you okay? Clary answer me!" Jace shook Clary's shoulders. She turned her eyes up to meet Jaces.

"It hurts." She touched her side and pulled red fingers away.

"It's okay, Clary. It's okay. Give me your stele." Jace gently pulled her stele away from her bloodied fingers. He drew an iratze rune on her. She felt the pain melt away, and Jace could see her cuts healing.

"What was that about?" She said to herself.

Jace gripped her hand tightly, "I don't know, but if that's Juvia, we should probably get back to the guild and let the others know." He walked ahead of Clary as they made their way back.

"I just hope Juvia doesn't get back before us." He muttered. If Juvia could hurt Clary with just water, what was she capable of under Lilith's magic?


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

"What do you mean, you know where she is?!" Gray stared at Lucy. She was smart, but how was she able to find her when Natsu's nose couldn't?

"It took me awhile. I knew something was off, but I couldn't place it! It wasn't until Isabelle made a comment about Natsu and I, that I realized!" She rambled.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned. He moved away from Gray and closer to Lucy.

"Natsu! I think Lilith is…!" She started. She let out a scream when she felt a several sharp pains in her back. She felt like she was being whipped.

"Lucy!" Natsu caught her as she fell forward. He could smell the blood beginning to well up in her back.

"Stay away from Gray-Sama!"

"JUVIA!" All three of them stared at the blue haired woman in front of them. Gray scrambled to his feet.

"Juvia! Where have you been!?" He asked. Juvia looked right through him.

"Love rival will DIE!" She screamed. She created a water-lock and trapped Lucy inside. The water tinged pink from her wounds.

"Juvia! Stop! Lucy is your friend!" Happy cried, trying to reason with her.

"Lilith wants Lucy, and in return, I shall have Gray-Sama!" She sang out. She turned to take the water locked Lucy away, to wherever Lilith was.

"Juvia, stop this right now!" Gray shouted. Juvia stopped momentarily. Gray took this as his chance to try and reach her, "Juvia," He said carefully, "Let Lucy go. I'll go with you. Just like you want." He said, hoping she would let Lucy go.

"Gray-Sama…will come with Juvia…" She repeated slowly. Her eyes momentarily cleared. Gray silently cheered. He was getting through to her!

"Yes. You just have to let Lucy go." He repeated his request.

Juvia's eyes clouded over again. _"You can't let her go, Juvia. Lilith wants her. Gray is tricking you! He will run off with Lucy the first chance he gets!" _the shadows screamed at her.

"LOVE RIVAL MUST DIE!" She screamed. She threw ferocious attacks at Gray, while keeping up the water lock. Lucy was almost out of air. Natsu couldn't reach through the water. It was like a barrier.

A golden whip wrapped around Juvia's feet. One swift flick and she was tripped up.

"Her guild mark!" both Gray and Natsu gasped. Her Fairy Tail guild mark had been replaced with a red mark. It was all angles and it felt evil.

"Lilith's mark!" Isabelle gasped.

"Keep her tied!"

"You need to destroy her mark!" Simon searched the room for something, anything that could destroy, or at least mutilate the rune on Juvia's leg. He found nothing.

"Lucy!" Somehow, Juvia had kept the water lock up. The new mark seemed to have given her a whole new level of magic power. Lucy was unconscious, floating inside.

"Juvia! Listen to me! It's me, Gray!" Gray straddled Juvia, and held her hands back, keeping her from attacking. Her eyes slowly cleared. Her face turned bright red.

"Gr…Gray-Sama!" She looked around, "How did Juvia get here?" She asked. Gray's face changed from worry to reliefe.

"Juvia! You're back!" He pulled her up into a sitting position and hugged her.

"Juvia! Let Lucy out! You're killing her!" Natsu screamed. Juvia looked at her water lock and Lucy with horror.

"Juvia has done this? Juvia did not mean to!" She dropped the water lock and Lucy fell to the floor.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" Everyone watched as Natsu began chest compressions, forcing water out of her lungs. She started coughing and rolled over.

"Lucy!" Everyone cried. Natsu forced her up into a sitting position, "Lucy! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Lucy continued coughing, but nodded.

"Lucy, thank Mavis." He pulled her close. Lucy would have blushed at the closeness before, but right now, she could accept that something was happening between her and Natsu.

"Hey!" Jace and Clary entered the room. They took one look at the wet room, soaked Lucy, and blue haired woman, "Oh, so we missed the fun I see." Jace greeted.

"Jace! Look at Juvia's leg." Isabelle pointed to Juvia. Jace walked over, and peered at her leg, "Look familiar?" She asked.

"I was hoping I would never have to see this rune again." Jace sighed.

"Juvia, what's the last thing you remember?" Gray asked her.

Juvia looked away, "Juvia remembers Gray-Sama talking to Juvia in her cell. After that, Juvia doesn't recall a thing."

"Juvia, tell us what happened. Does this happen often?" Jace questioned her.

Juvia refused to look at him, "Juvia does not wish to talk to you." She leaned in closer to Gray.

"Juvia, I've been possessed by Lilith by in the past. I know what you're going through. Please talk to me." Jace asked again.

Juvia looked at him, "Juvia knows she isn't to trust shadowhunters." Her eyes clouded again.

"Juvia! Fight it! Juvia, don't leave again!" Gray tried desperately to keep her with him. She shot up, knocking him over. She stared at the open door.

"Lilith will win." She said, "Lilith will take care of Juvia." The mark on her leg grew bright, and she vanished. Everyone stared at the spot where she had been standing.

"We have to find her." Gray stood up, a bit shaky in the knees.

"N…not, Juvia." Lucy spoke.

"What do you mean? Lucy, she tried to kill you! We need to stop her." Isabelle declared, winding her whip around her arm.

"If it's not Juvia, someone else will attack me. Lilith will make sure of that! And once I'm gone, she'll go after the rest of the guild. I know where she is! We take her down, we save Juvia, and the guild." Lucy pushed away from Natsu. She was still damp, and was immediately chilly.

"You mentioned that before Juvia attacked you." Natsu sat back, giving Lucy space to stand up.

"Yea, where is she?" Gray asked.

"It's not safe to talk to here. Let's go back to my apartment." Lucy motioned them to follow her.

"What do you….Jace wasn't right was he?! She's not in the guild is she?!" Natsu shot up, ready to burn the guild down. If it meant getting rid of Lilith, saving Juvia and Lucy, he would burn down all of Magnolia.

888

"Okay, Lucy. We're here, we're safe, now tell us. Where is Lilith hiding in the guild?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Give her a minute." Natsu snapped at him. He was just as impatient, if not more so, but at least he was letting Lucy get dry clothes first!

Lucy sat down on the couch, "I can't believe it took me so long to figure out." She started, "I said before, something was off. It wasn't until Isabelle joked about me and Natsu dating, that it clicked."

Natsu and Gray stared at her, "What clicked? Stop with the suspense and just tell us!"

"It's Mira! Lilith is using Mira as cover!"

15 Chapters up :) I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Please review :) (Criticism is fine, but please don't be nasty)


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

"What makes you think she's using Mira as cover?" Isabelle asked curiously, "Mira doesn't seem that strong. What use could Lilith have for her?"

"Mira is probably among the strongest of mage's at Fairy Tail," Natsu said, "In fact, she probably rivals Erza in strength. It wasn't until her sister disappeared that she stopped doing jobs."

Gray nodded, "What I don't understand is how you clued in Lucy. What did Mira do that alerted you?"

Lucy looked at the group, she blushed slightly, "Mira has been trying to set up me and Natsu for a few months now…" She turned redder, "And Isabelle made a comment at the bar… about… us. Anyway, Mira didn't even look up. She was right in front of us. Not even a wink, or anything." She took a breath, glad the embarrassing part was over, "And then I remembered, she's a takeover mage. She's able to absorb the power of demons she's defeats. She doesn't go on jobs anymore, but remember?" She looked at Gray and Natsu, "Several weeks ago, she went on a trip by herself. She said she was going to visit a friend. What if she ran into Lilith and had to fight?"

"And then upon beating Lilith, absorbed her?" Natsu shook his head, "If that was the case, Mira wouldn't be under Lilith's control. She absorbs power, and abilities remember?"

"Yea, but Lilith isn't your average demon." Jace said, "If she found her way to your world, and took advantage of Mira's take over ability, there's a good chance she's using Mira as a puppet."

"And that makes her close enough to control Juvia. And familiar enough, that none of our dragon slayers could smell her." Gray finished.

No one looked at each other. They were too blown away.

"So, how do we prove it?" Simon finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean, prove it?" Natsu flashed him a look, "It makes sense."

"No," Isabelle shook her head, "We have to prove that she isn't acting normally, or get her naked or something." All the boys flushed as they pictured a naked Mira.

"Why exactly do we have to get her naked?" Clary asked, elbowing a flushed Jace in the side.

"If Lilith is using her, there will be a mark somewhere on her body." Isabelle looked at the boys, "And stop being such pervs. I saw a hot spring near here. The girls can go." She glared at Simon.

"Okay, so we'll invite her to the hot springs, and then what?" Lucy stood up to make some tea, "It's a public hot spring. It's not like we can just take her out on the spot." Isabelle looked at her as if to say, "And why not?" Lucy sighed, "Fairy Tail is extremely popular. We can't be seen attacking one of our own like that. Not to mention Mira is sweet, pretty, and extremely popular herself. She does a lot of modeling and has a lot of fans. We can't ruin either reputation."

"You're willing to let your friends be possessed by Lilith, because of reputation of your guild?" Jace asked in disbelief. He shook his head. It didn't matter who was possessed by Lilith, he was willing to take one out to save the whole.

"It's not as simple as that Jace. Fairy Tail isn't just big club for us to show magic tricks." Gray was in the process of pulling his shirt off, "It's more than just our home. It's where we work. If we screw up, we could put a lot of people out of a job."

Natsu nodded, "It's not so much the reputation we're worried about. It's about the overall effect it will have on our guild if we start turning on other Fairy Tail mages without any warning. This will have to be done carefully. Not in a public place. We'll have to find another way to prove to Fairy Tail, that Mira is in trouble.'

"Yea," Gray agreed. He was stripped down to his boxers. The girls all tried to look away, but Lucy sighed.

"Gray, your clothes."

"When did that happen?!" Gray seemed shocked.

"Yea, so anyway." Simon turned back to the group, "How do you propose proving Mira isn't Mira?"

Clary clapped her hands together, "You said she was trying to set you and Natsu up?!" She stated, excitedly.

Lucy tinged pink, but nodded, "Yea. Mira is Fairy Tail's cupid. She loves getting people together."

"Then why don't you actually get together?!" Both Natsu and Lucy turned red, and looked away from each other, "Oh, don't be so embarrassed! If she has no reaction, we know something is up!"

Isabelle clapped her hands, "It's perfect, Clary! Lucy and Natsu will have to be all lovey dovey. Really lay it on thick. The more obvious the better.

Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other in awkward silence as everyone chatted about how perfect the plan was.

888

It was just over an hour later when everyone left, leaving Natsu and Lucy behind. It was awkward in the small apartment. Lucy swore she would be able to cut the tension with a knife as she cleaned up dishes from her friends.

'_It's a date with Lucy. I just have to pretend to be Lucy's boyfriend.' _He thought to himself, '_It can't be that hard…I wish it wasn't fake… How does Lucy feel about this? Oh no…what if they want us to kiss?!' _he started panicking to himself.

'_I can't even…how did the plan turn into Natsu and I dating?!' _Lucy thought frantically, scrubbing the cups, '_I mean, done in our own time, of course I'd date the idiot!' _the thought shocked her, '_I would date…Natsu?' _she stopped scrubbing as this new thought took over, '_Well it doesn't matter, because he probably doesn't want to date me! Oh, God…What if they want us to kiss?!'_ Her face flamed red, and she attacked the dishes with new ferocity, as if by cleaning them, she could erase everything that was happening. She cried out as she broke a mug and sliced her finger.

Natsu heard her cry out, and smelled her blood, "Lucy! Are you okay?!" He dashed into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she had just cut herself, "You should be careful." She turned around, sticking the end of her finger in her mouth. He chuckled quietly to himself, "You're such a baby. C'mere." He pulled out one of the chairs from the kitchen table and motioned at her to sit down. Lucy sat at the table, finger still in her mouth. Natsu sat down moments later with a damp cloth and a bandage, "Let me see it." He grabbed her hand and wiped away the excess blood to examine how deep the cut was.

'_Natsu,' _Lucy watched him as he cleaned the wound and wrapped a clean bandage around her finger. He looked so serious. She almost wanted to laugh. It was just a small cut after all.

"Lucy," He suddenly looked up and caught her eye. She looked to the side, still unsure of how she wanted to see him, "What do you think about tomorrow?"

"Oh, uhm… It'll be fun!" Lucy managed to sound nonchalant.

"I'm serious, Luce. Are you okay with…acting like they want us to?" Neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

'_No, because it would be too awkward.'_ Instead, she asked the question right back, "What about you?"

He shocked her by answering, "It won't kill us. If it proves Mira is possessed, okay, why not?" '_And then maybe Lucy will see we'd be good together.'_

Lucy shook her head, "It'll be awkward… I mean, what if they want us to kiss in front of her?!"

Natsu squeezed her hand, "Luce, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." He promised.

"I know, I know…Why, are people so insistent that we get together?!" She whipped her hand away, embarrassed at what she had voiced.

Natsu laughed, "You're an idiot, Lucy." His grin fell away at the death glare she shot him, "No! Not what I meant, I just meant…Even I can see it and I'm more dense than you."

"See it? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. She busied herself with the dishes in the sink again. She knew perfectly well what he was referring to.

"C'mon, Lucy. Don't play dumb." He was tired of this game between them…The coming close, backing off, blushing…He was a man of action, and even though he didn't like change, this change would be on his watch, his way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said stubbornly. She placed a mug in the drying rack. She stiffened when she felt Natsu behind her.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Luigi."

Lucy spun around, ready to tell him off for calling her Luigi. She hadn't expected to face his chest. She looked up, right into his eyes.

"This thing," he motioned to the both of them, "between us. That's what I'm talking about." He moved closer, "I'm not sure what it is, but I think it's the reason people are trying to get us romantically involved. I like you, Lucy. And if I'm not mistaken, you feel it to."

Her heart was racing in her chest. She could feel blood pounding in her ears. Everything she had been feeling lately, every thought she had about Natsu…It all came screaming to her mind at once.

Natsu waited silently for her reply. '_C'mon, Lucy. I know you feel it to. Please be honest. I just put myself on the line for us… If there is an us…Oh God, what I've made a mistake?' _Terrible scenarios started to play through his mind.

'_Natsu, leave! I've been dating Gray for months now!' _

'_Natsu, you idiot. I'd rather be single than date you!'_

'_You and me? Like hell! I have Loki!' _

"Natsu," Her quiet voice pierced through the terrible scenarios. He managed to calm himself enough to look her in the eye. She didn't meet his gaze.

"I….I….there's too much happening….even if I do feel the same way as you, I can't handle this right now!" She said quickly.

Natsu cupped her face and forced her to look at him, "Say that one more time, Lucy." He demanded.

"I said," She took a deep breath, "That I like you to, but there's too much going on for us to start anything. I'd rather be your friend than not have you at all!"

He pulled her in for a hug, "I feel the same way Lucy."

"Natsu, I don't want to pretend tomorrow." She mumbled against his chest. He didn't answer her right away. He was staring at the apartment, taking in the essence of Lucy. He looked over her head, toward her desk.

"Lucy! I have an idea!" He announced.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

It was the next morning, and everyone was at the guild, waiting for Lucy and Natsu to show up.

"I don't get it, Mira seems the same as always," Gray stated. She was chatting with the guild members, pouring drinks and laughing with Lisanna.

"I seemed the same when I was possessed." Jace said, "Except I tried to kill Clary when no one was around."

"It's true. I thought he was fine until he knocked me out and kidnapped me." Clary nodded.

"Remind me why you're still dating him?" Simon asked, throwing his arm around Isabelle.

"My good looks, obviously." Jace smirked. Clary sighed and looked towards the sky, as if praying for strength to deal with Jace's ego.

"Hi, everyone!" Lucy greeted from the edge of the table.

"Lucy! When did you arrive? Where's Natsu?" They all questioned her.

Lucy smiled, "Natsu is unavailable. He did leave me this letter though." She smiled, holding up an envelope. It looked as though it had been sealed with wax at some point, but it was open.

"Natsu ran off?!" Gray shouted, "I can't believe it! Some dragon slayer!"

Lucy shot him a glare, "Shut up you idiot, and play along." He looked at her, confused.

"Natsu and I were talking last night. We'll play this little game, but on our terms." She whispered. She stood up, "Mira!" She called out. The take over mage looked over from the bar, "Guess what!" She shrieked, excitedly.

"What's going on, Lucy? Did something happen?" Lisanna asked. Mira put her rag down and met Lucy half away across the guild. Everyone was watching them curiously.

'_This is it, Lucy. Don't mess it up!' _She placed a huge grin on her face and willed herself to blush. Not that she needed much help with that, since she was holding a love letter from Natsu. "Natsu confessed to me! I have the letter right here!"

"Natsu what?!"

"What a man!"

"Didn't think he had it in him!" Similar shouts and comments were coming from all over the bar. Lucy watched Mira closely.

"That's wonderful, Lucy." Mira smiled, "Was that all? I have to get back to work."

'_Gotcha!'_ The members of the guild who noticed this part of the exchange, quieted down.

"Mira? Are you alright? Natsu and Lucy are finally getting together! I thought you'd be planning the wedding already!" Cana asked.

Nab nodded in agreement, "Yes. Haven't you been waiting for this moment since Natsu brought Lucy here?"

"You've been plotting for that long to fix us up?!" Lucy looked at Mira.

Mira looked confused, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Lucy and Natsu's relationship has nothing to do with me."

"What's wrong with you, big sister? Are you sick?" Elfman worriedly made his way to his sister.

"I'd stay away if I were you." Jace stood up, "That's not your sister, big guy. She's a demon." He announced.

Elfman looked confused, "Of course she is…She's a demon take over mage."

"Maybe so, but she's possessed right now." Jace walked up to Mira. Her eyes slanted into a glare and glowed red.

"Hahaha!" She laughed. Her laugh was high pitched and maniacal sounding, "I was wondering when you would figure it out shadow hunter! It's been too long!" Her normally sweet voice was laced with evil.

The guild members around them backed away.

"Lilith, leave Fairy Tail alone, or we will kill you." Jace threatened.

Lilith laughed, "Stupid shadow hunter. I may have been destroyed, but gossip flows throughout the demon realms as easily as in your world. You have no way to defeat me this time." She walked past Jace, and towards Simon, "Hello, Simon. Long time no see." She greeted. Simon gulped, but didn't back away.

"It hasn't been long enough if you ask me." He glared.

"I see you're no longer one of the nights children. How…._unfortunate._" She laughed again, "No mark of the wanderer. No demonic power to aid you… You really have become the weakest link, haven't you?"

"Step away from Simon, or I will kill you." Isabelle threatened.

"You have no power here, little girl!" Lilith spun towards Isabelle so fast, she was almost a blur, "The angels power doesn't have the same affect here, in case you haven't noticed." Isabelle gulped. The same way Natsu and Lucy had said their magic was depleted on Earth, theirs was depleted in Earthland.

"It doesn't matter if their magic doesn't work as well here, because they have all of Fairy Tail behind them!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the guild. "Only a coward will hide!" Natsu stepped into the guild, "We protect our comrades! I know you're in there Mira! We'll save you and Juvia!"

"Yea, Mira! We're going to help you!" Lisanna yelled. She transformed into her tiger take over.

"I'm sorry, big sister! But you need to snap out of it! Beast Soul!" Elfman transformed.

The rest of the guild cheered, saying they would do whatever it takes to break Mira from this possession.

"Hah! You pathetic mages! If you think you can beat me, you are mistaken!" The guild members took a step back as they felt the magic power Lilith produced, "The magic this girl has is almost limitless!" She snapped her fingers. Juvia appeared, standing between her and the crowd.

"Juvia will protect Lilith!" She cried, getting into a battle stance.

"JUVIA!" Gray pushed his way past Simon and Jace, "Juvia, look at me!" He begged.

She turned cloudy eyes on him.

"Juvia! He has confessed to Lucy. You must kill them both. Drain them of their power!" Lilith pointed to Gray and Lucy.

"Gray…sama…Confessed to Lucy?!" Juvia repeated. She glared at Lucy, "I will kill you!" She screamed.

Lucy dove to the side, "JUVIA! GRAY DID NOT CONFESS TO ME!"

"KILL HER AND I WILL TAKE HER MAGIC!" Lilith screamed from behind her.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped between the two. Juvia sent a stream of water towards them. Natsu matched it with his fire. The guild was filled with steam. "Perfect." He grabbed Lucy and Gray and ducked behind the bar. "We don't have long until the steam clears. You and Gray take out Juvia. Leave Lilith to the rest of us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Natsu?" Gray looked over the bar towards the direction of Juvia, "She's gone nuts."

"That's why it'll work. She'll be so focused on you guys, we can take Lilith down and keep them separate." Gray had to agree. Idiot or not, Natsu knew how to win a fight.

"Okay. Go in 3-2-1." The steam was starting to clear and Gray jumped back over the bar.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm right before she followed, "Be careful." He said, before letting her go. She smiled at him, "I'm all fired up." She winked.

He grinned. "Alright! Let's do this!" He ran towards Lilith and the others.

"Big sister, I know you're in there! I don't want to hurt you!" It was Lilith vs Lisanna and Elfman.

"Your big sister is no more!" Lilith cried, "Demon Soul!" Elfman and Lisanna stopped attacking, but didn't back away.

"Mira, it's us! Please, listen!" Lisanna cried out.

"I said, your sister is no more!" Lilith flew towards Mira's siblings, claws out.

888

"Gray-Sama and Lucy are fighting together!? Trying to get rid of Juvia, right?! Juvia won't let you be together!" Juvia looked at the couple before her, "Juvia will not let that happen! Juvia's heart will not allow it!" Her magic power increased. Lucy and Gray glanced nervously at each other.

"Juvia, listen to reason! Lucy and I are not together!" Gray shouted, "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" His shield was normally strong, but it was nothing compared to the water blades Juvia sent. It shattered.

"Impossible…" He stared. Not even Natsu shattered it that easily.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!" Lucy summoned her archer, "I need you to take out whatever water blades Juvia attacks us with! Hide upstairs!" Lucy demanded. She pulled out her whip. "Juvia! You want to fight over Gray?! FINE! Let's fight!" Lucy challenged, "If I beat you, Gray and I will be together! If you win, you can have him!"

"LUCY! You idiot! What are you doing?!" Gray yelled. This was surely going to become a fight to the death.

"Juvia accepts your challenge, love rival! Gray-Sama cannot help you!"

"It's the only way Gray! A fight over you is what started this, and a fight over you is how we'll finish it!" Lucy stretched the whip, "Bring it on Juvia!"

888

"Lisanna!" Natsu watched helplessly as Lilith threw Lisanna into a wall.

"You bitch!" Isabelle slashed her whip, "How could you just attack your own sister like that?!" Images of her younger brother, Max, passed through her mind, "How could you do that!"

"Izzy!" Jace yelled from the bar, "She doesn't know what she's doing! Remember!?"

"Why are you two making out behind the bar during a fight?!" Isabelle yelled back angrily.

"We're not making out!" Clary yelled indignantly, "We're looking for weapons! The only seraph blade we had, we used during the last fight!"

"Can you guys shut up!?" Natsu yelled, "It's hard to fight with your bickering!"

"He has a point." Jace mused, "We are kind of useless right now."

"Kind of? How about totally. I have no idea what to do!" Clary felt like banging her head against the bar in frustration.

"Guys! Hey!" Simon waved from behind the curtain to the infirmary.

"Simon! Why are you hiding?" Clary asked.

"As Jace said, we're useless. So I'm staying out of the way. Plus, I met someone back here who can help us."

The shadowhunters made their way to the infirmary, trying to avoid water, fire and ice.

"Okay, what's going on?" Isabelle looked past Simon, "And who are you?" she asked. The man behind Simon was round. Very round. He had a pointed hat on top of his head.

"My name is Reedus." He introduced himself, "I overheard what you were saying. I can help you."

Jace looked at him, "No offense, but you don't look like you can do much. How can you help us?"

Reedus smiled, "I'm a paint mage. Anything I paint, I can make a reality. You need something called a seraph blade. What is it?" Jace began to explain what a seraph blade was, how it was made and how it worked. Reedus focused on his words, nodding every now and again.

He pulled out his paint brush and the image began to take form on his giant round stomach. Clary's mouth dropped. The exact likeness of a seraph blade was on his stomach, and in a puff of smoke, it was in his hand. He handed it to Jace. "That's great, but how do we know if it works?" Isabelle asked.

"Uriel." Jace spoke. The blade came to life. They all stared at it, mesmerized.

"This place is so cool." Simon repeated.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

"WATER SPIRAL!" Juvia screamed. The water she was controlling formed into a twister and shot towards Lucy.

"Oof!" Lucy groaned, landing on the floor, "Open! Gate of the…!" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Juvia's water spiral attacked again, hitting her square in the chest.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted. He jumped up to help her.

Lucy held her hand up, "No…Gray! I got this…AHH!" The water spiral attacked again.

888

Natsu heard her screams. He knew he couldn't turn away from Lilith, no matter what. He had to trust that Gray would take care of Lucy. Mira's demon soul's power had seemed to multiply with Lilith in control. Even Erza was having trouble getting hits in.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. She was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "I'm going to summon as many swords as I can. I need you to add fire to them before I attack Mira!" Natsu nodded, and jumped back.

He heard her scream again, "Lucy!"

"Natsu! Stay focused!" He nodded.

Lilith laughed, "Where are all your friends now, dragon slayer?!" she grinned, "The shadow hunters have abandoned you, as have your comrades!" What she said wasn't a lie.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle had all disappeared, and during the steam, most of the guild members had fled. Natsu couldn't help but feel a little anger towards the guild.

"Yes, feel that anger? Cherish it! Use it!" Lilith cried.

"Natsu! Don't fall to your anger!" Clary came running from the infirmary, "She plays on emotions!"

"Use your anger, Natsu Dragneel! Abandoned by your father, and now your comrades," Lilith lowered her voice. It sounded persuasive, "The girl of your dreams, fighting for another." It was true, Lucy was currently in a fight for Gray, "She is willing to die for him. Will she do the same for you?" He could feel his mind get cloudy.

"You're right." He looked up. Erza almost dropped her swords. She couldn't believe it. Natsu had the strongest mind of anybody she knew.

"Join us, Natsu. Join Juvia and follow me. I can grant you power." She held out her hand, demonic fire surrounding her.

'_Join her Natsu. She will help you find Igneel.' A shadow appeared behind him._

'_Join Lilith. She will not abandon you the way your comrades have. The way your father did.' _

Natsu felt his shoulders get tense. Is this what Juvia had gone through? Is this what had made her snap?

'_Use your anger, and use it to destroy the ones who hurt you!' _

Yes. Yes, he could do that. Lilith grinned, "Join us Natsu! Take my hand, and join us!"

'_She will grant you the power you need to defeat Erza!'_

'_You can rid yourself of the weakness holding you back.'_

He didn't agree with anything these shadows were saying, but they sounded so persuasive. He could feel his resolve wearing thin.

His hand moved of its own accord, towards Lilith.

888

"Juvia should kill you right now, but Juvia wants love rival to hurt! To feel the pain Juvia feels! Look, Lucy! Look!" Juvia pulled Lucy up by her hair and pointed towards Natsu, "Even Natsu is going to join Lilith. Lilith will help us!"

Lucy gasped, "Natsu! No!" tears formed in her eyes. Natsu couldn't join Lilith. She could see his guild mark on his shoulder. A mark, similar to Juvia's was flashing on top of it. As if he was fighting.

"Natsu! You idiot! Don't do it!" Gray stared. He was too far away to reach him in time.

Natsu grasped Lilith's hand.

888

He felt pain on his shoulder. His guild mark hurt. He felt angry. He felt betrayed. He didn't know why he felt this way. He was reaching towards Lilith.

'_My son, is this really the path you choose?' _A bright fire destroyed the shadows.

'_Igneel? Is that you?'_

'_Don't let the darkness of this demon put out your fire, Natsu.'_

'_She's right, though.'_

'_You think your friends have forsaken you? Open your eyes, my son.' Natsu looked around him. It was as if the world was paused. He saw the shadow hunters, standing and ready to fight. He saw Lucy and Gray and Juvia. He saw his friends and guild mates surrounding the fight, ready to step in and help if he needed them. _

'_Don't let her destroy you, Natsu.'_

'_Thanks, Dad.' _

Natsu gripped Liliths hand. Her mark flashed brightly on his shoulder. She laughed, "And now, Natsu Dragneel has joined me! Will the rest of Fairy Tail follow his lead?! He knows I cannot be beat!" A fire lit fist made contact with her face.

She stared in shock at Natsu, "I am a Fairy Tail mage. I will never give that up so long as I live. I can achieve everything, everything you promised me, on my own! We are Fairy Tail! We will not join you! We will destroy you!" He roared. His guild mark stood out proudly on his shoulder. Fire surrounded him. The guild cheered. "ERZA!" He yelled.

She nodded, she refocused on Lilith, "HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" She threw her arms forward, aiming the flying swords towards Lilith.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu let out a breath of fire, lighting the swords.

Lilith cried out as the flaming swords made contact. Mira might be powerful, but her body was still mortal and susceptible to injury.

"Yeah!" Natsu high fived Erza. The shadow hunters ran forward. Isabelle flicked her whip and tied Lilith's feet up. Clary used the admas tie on her stele to tie her hands.

"It's over, Lilith." Jace stepped forward, twisting a seraph blade in his hand. Simon followed behind him holding a box with an eye carved into the top.

Demon Soul faded away, leaving Mira. She blinked, "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" She asked, innocently.

"Mira! You're back!" Lisanna limped over to Mira and gave her a hug.

"Big sister!" Elfman engulfed his sisters in a giant hug as well.

"Get away from her." Natsu growled.

"Natsu! She's back!" Lisanna cried happily.

"No she's not. She's faking. Using Mira's face to pull on our heart strings won't work, Lilith. I can smell the difference." He snarled at her.

Lilith glared at him, "You should have joined me when you had the chance, dragon slayer! Mark my words, I will be back and I will kill Lucy and all of Fairy Tail!" She spat.

"I've really had enough of you." Jace kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over, trying to breathe. "Lisanna, where is Mira's mark?" He asked her younger sister.

"On her left thigh." Lisanna answered, "Why?"

"Every time she's put her rune on someone, it's usually over top of their guild mark." He explained.

He hiked up Mira's dress. Sure enough, her guild mark was covered by Liliths rune.

"Get ready, Simon." He said. He took a seraph blade, "Cassiel." He activated the blade.

"If you do that, you release me. I will find another host shadow hunter!" Lilith struggled against the admas tying her.

"That's the plan." Jace smirked, "Simon! Open the pyxis!" Simon opened the wooden box at the same time Jace slashed through the rune with his blade. Lilith screamed. Dark light shot out of her mouth and through her eyes. It flowed through the air and was sucked into the box. Simon slammed it shut.

"What's going on?" Mira looked around confused, "Why am I at the guild?" Lisanna looked hesitantly at Natsu. He nodded.

"Mira!" She tackled her sister, "It's you! You're really back!"

"Of course it's me, silly." She hugged Lisanna, "I still don't know what's going on though."

Erza leaned over, "Natsu confessed to Lucy." She said.

Mira's eyes grew wide, "NATSU CONFESSED?! AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?! HOW DID HE DO IT!?"

"And that's the Mira we all know and love." Erza smiled.

"Juvia! Juvia!" In the battle with Lilith, everyone had forgotten about the battle between Lucy and Juvia. Juvia was collapsed on the ground, crying. Lucy was beat up, but otherwise okay. Gray had taken hits, but was in better condition than Lucy.

"It happened again!" Juvia cried, "Juvia woke up attacking Lucy! Juvia did not mean to!" She cried, "Juvia is so sorry, Lucy."

Lucy held out her hand to Juvia to help her up, "It's okay, Juvia. The important thing is that you're okay."

Jace walked over, "Let me see her guild mark." He demanded.

"Lay off, man! Can't you see she's upset?" Gray put his arm around Juvia and helped her stand.

"Lilith was destroyed before, and I was still possessed." Jace snapped, "I need to make sure Lilith's rune is destroyed."

Juvia nodded and pulled her dress to the side. Her guild mark stood out proudly against her leg. Lilith's rune completely destroyed.

"Oh, thank God." Gray pulled Juvia in close to him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled, hearts in her eyes. It didn't take much to make her happy.

"Juvia, I'm so happy you're alright." He mumbled into her hair, "I missed you so much."

Juvia turned red, "Gray-sama missed Juvia?" Her heart was pounding faster than ever.

"Of course I did." Juvia pushed him back to look at his face. He couldn't be teasing her, could he?

Her question was answered as he leaned in and kissed her. Full on the mouth with the whole guild watching.

They both turned red as hoots and cheers and teasing comments filled the air.

Natsu and Lucy cheered along with everyone else.

"You're kidding me." Isabelle said, "The crazy lady and the stripper got together before you guys did?"

888


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

It was the next day, and everyone was working together to clean up the guild. A battle followed by a party really took a toll on the building.

Natsu picked up a chair and placed it under a table. He thought back to everything that had happened. Mira was still confused. She didn't have any memories from the whole time she was under Lilith's possession. Juvia and Gray were inseparable as they picked up broken furniture. The shadowhunters were trying to help by cleaning the second floor. Lucy. Lucy was at home. She was still quite sore from the battle, and had wanted to rest for a bit. Wendy had gone to see her.

He glanced around the guild hall and smiled, it was almost clean. He went upstairs, "Hey guys." He waved. The shadow hunters were gathered around the S-Class job board.

"Are these the jobs you go on?" Jace asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Eh… sort of. We can only take them if we're S-Class." Natsu explained. He didn't want to get in the Galuna Island story. "I had a question I wanted to ask you." He said, before they could question him more on S-Class quests.

"Yeah? What's up?" Simon turned around to face him.

"Where did you get your seraph blades from? And what's that box you trapped Lilith in?" These questions had been plaguing his mind all night.

"The round guy, Reedus." Isabelle said, flicking her hair, "He made them for us."

Natsu grinned, "Reedus, eh? He can create your angel weapons?"

The shadowhunters nodded, "I didn't think it was possible, but your magic in Earthland seems to have no limits." Jace stated, "And the pyxis is just a box. It traps demon energies. We keep it bound with angelic runes so they can't escape. As long as we have Lilith trapped in there, she can't get out."

Natsu let out a breath, "So she's trapped? She won't be coming back?" He was positive he never wanted to deal with her again.

"Not if we can help it." Clary grinned.

"One more thing." Natsu said, "Freid is going to try making the portal to send you home. He's almost got it. So let's go." He turned around and waved at them to follow him.

Lucy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Hi, guys." She smiled.

"Lucy! Are you feeling better?!" Isabelle and Clary wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"I'm still pretty sore, but I'll be okay. Wendy stopped by to tell me Freid almost had the portal ready. I wanted to say good-bye." She smiled, "And also, I couldn't send Clary home with her hair looking like that."

Clary frowned at her while her friends laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Thank goodness you haven't looked in a mirror." Lucy laughed, "Natsu singed your hair pretty bad the first day you were here."

Clary slapped Jace's arm, "Ow! What was that for?" He grumbled.

"Thanks for telling me my hair looked like crap!" She glared.

"I didn't notice. You're always beautiful to me." He smoothly replied.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" Lucy slashed her golden key through the air. Cancer appeared before her, "Hi, Cancer. Can you fix Clary's hair?" Lucy asked. Cancer turned his gaze on Clary. Within seconds, he had her in a chair and was washing her hair.

"I have no idea how he can do this without water." Clary giggled and he rinsed and conditioned her hair, all without water.

"I really need a spirit like that." Isabelle gazed longingly at Clary's hair.

"He can do your hair to if you want." Lucy offered.

It took close to half an hour, but Cancer had managed to regrow and recurl Clary's hair, and Isabelle had him create several different styles on her before settling on longer hair with a slight curl.

"Excuse me," Freid stepped out of the library, "I don't mean to interrupt, but this portal takes quite a bit of magic. I'd appreciate it if you could join me in here." He looked grumpy and tired and a bit scary.

"Sorry, Freid!" Lucy apologized.

Erza walked up to the group, followed by the rest of Fairy Tail. "It was an honor to meet you all." She said, "Since you are not mages and of our world, you cannot formally be made members of Fairy Tail. All of that aside, you have proven yourselves true members. On behalf of Fairy Tail, I would like to welcome you as honorary Fairy Tail Guild Members!" She announced. The guild cheered and clapped.

Natsu grinned and ran to stand next to Erza. Gray appeared at her other side.

"As members of Fairy Tail, before you leave, we have three rules you must follow at all times!" Erza glowed, and requipped into her ceremony armor.

"Rule number 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Rule number 2. You must never contact clients met through the guild for personal gain. Rule number 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all of your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon stared in awe as Natsu, Gray and Lucy shot fireworks, into the air, using their respective magic.

"Thank you so much." Clary looked away. Tears stung her eyes. They were so touched.

"No. Thank you." Makarov made his way to the front of the group, "Because of you, not only is our guild safe, but so is our world." He smiled at the shadow hunters in front of him, "I have a gift for you, to thank you." He held out a box, "Be well, children. We'll never forget what you did for Fairy Tail."

Jace accepted the gift for the group, "Thank you, Master Makarov."

Freid looked angrily at the group, "If you don't get in here in the next 10 seconds, I will not send you home!" He snapped.

The shadowhunters shook Makarov's hand, and entered the library.

888

Magnus shot up from his place on the couch, "Alec!" He yelled, "ALEC! Where's the book?! Where's the white book?!" He yelled, throwing spell books and paper off the table next to him.

Alec appeared in the door way, "Right there," He pointed to the book that was laying open beside the pentagram they had drawn earlier, "Why? Do you feel that surge in magic?! Could it be them!?''

"Yes, yes, now shut up!" He threw himself down on the floor, and began chanting as fast as he could.

Alec watched him. He always enjoyed watching Magnus do magic. The pentagram glowed white and then started it to form a hole.

888

"Good bye, you guys. Take care!" Lucy hugged them all while Freid started chanting. Natsu nodded and waved. He was never one for good-byes.

"Bye Lucy! Bye Natsu!" The portal opened before them, "Magnus!" Isabelle could see her future brother in law on the other side. With a final wave she jumped in. Clary and Jace jumped after her, leaving Simon.

He turned around at the last minute, "I know you're faking." He said, "And take it from me, Natsu. Make a move before someone else does!"

Natsu grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck with Izzy!" He yelled. He had a feeling Simon would need it. That girl was crazy.

The portal closed, leaving them and Freid. He placed his book down, "Well, I'm glad that's over." He ripped the page out of the book, "Natsu, burn this for me." He shoved the spell into Natsu's hand as he walked by, "I'm going to rest."

"I'm glad that's over to." Lucy sighed happily and threw herself down into an overstuffed armchair. She caught Natsu looking at her, "What?" she asked.

"Well, Simon just gave me some good advice." He grinned. He made his way over to Lucy.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" She pressed herself further back into the chair.

"Making a move of course." His face was inches from her own.

Her heart was pounding. This was it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. The door banged open, scaring them apart.

"I KNEW IT!" Mira cried, "Everyone said you couldn't possibly be together!" The couple blushed as Mira pulled them out of the room.

"We are not together!" Lucy cried. Natsu nodded fervently next to her.

"If you're not together, then why were you about to kiss?" Mira challenged gleefully.

"If you hadn't barged in, we might have kissed, which might have meant we might have got together. But you ruined it." Lucy stated.

Mira's face fell, "What?"

"Yep, Mira," Natsu joined in, "Because of you, Lucy and I aren't together."

Mira shoved them back into the room, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She slammed the door, leaving the couple alone, once again.

"Well, I'd say the moments ruined." Lucy crossed her arms and giggled softly.

Natsu grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't say that." He spun her towards him, "I say we make our own moment." This time, Mira guarded the door, ensuring no one would disturb the couple behind it.

"Big sister, was that really necessary?" Lisanna shook her head with a grin.

"Of course it was!" Mira smiled, "This way, I still have a perfect record of getting people together!"

"What about Gray and Juvia?" Cana asked, joining the two, "You really didn't have anything to do with that."

"Technically, I did." Mira's smile grew bigger, "If I hadn't been possessed, who knows how long it would have taken for them!" The girls laughed

888

Jace stumbled through the portal, landing in Magnus's living room. He barely had time to right himself when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, "Ow! What the hell?!"

Alec glared at him, "That's for leaving me behind!" he then brushed the dust off of Jace's jacket, "I'm glad you guys made it back safely." He said quietly. Jace was then taken out by Clary as she stumbled through second, and then Simon followed.

"That's everyone? No extras? Okay!" Magnus closed the portal, and ripped the page out of the book. In a flash of blue sparks, it was reduced to a fine layer of ash. "It's for the best." He said, looking at the group of shadow hunters. They nodded in agreement.

"So what happened? Where did you guys go?" Alec questioned.

Magnus summoned coffee for everyone, and they all sat down. They took turns explaining what happened at Pandemonium, followed by what happened in Earthland. They spoke about the kinds of magic they had experienced, and the battle with Lilith.

"You guys did all that in less than 24 hours?" Alec's jaw dropped.

Jace shook his head, "Time flows differently there. Lucy and Natsu were here three days, but in their world, they'd been gone over a week."

"And the paint guy, he created seraph blades?"

"Yea, it was so cool!" Simon pulled out the seraph blades from his pocket, "See?"

Alec looked at them carefully, "Ariel." The blade activated, "No way." His eyes grew wide.

"Not only that, he also created a pyxis box." Simon pulled the box out of his pocket, "We trapped Lilith in it. She can't get out to cause any more damage." Alec stared at the box in shock.

"I can't believe I missed it." Was all he said.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Jace held out the box Makarov had given him, "They also gave us a gift before we left."

"No way. Is it magic? What is it?" Alec eyed the box, trying to cover his excitement.

"My x-ray vision seems to be having trouble. I guess we'll have to open it to find out." Jace rolled his eyes.

They all leaned forward to see what the mage's had given them.

"What's that?" Isabelle reached into the box first. The box contained Fairy Tail merchandise. Some jewellery, some shirts, and even action figures of Team Natsu.

Isabelle laughed in delight at the mini versions of their friends.

"They gave you shirts for saving the guild?" Alec stared in disbelief.

"They also made us honorary members." Clary reminded him. She picked up a shining necklace and hung it around her neck. The clothes she was wearing turned blue. And then pink. And then orange. "No way!" She cried out, "Magic necklace!" Isabelle dropped the Lucy doll on the floor and grabbed a necklace as well. Sure enough, her clothes changed to.

"Never mind. I take it back." Alec hastily said. Magnus grinned at the group as they all dove into the box, looking at the different items. This was a side of magic he rarely saw. The ability to put a smile on a shadowhunters face with magic was a rare thing.

888

The end! I hope everyone who was reading enjoyed


End file.
